Alphabet OneShots for Patrome
by Dis-Iz-Da-Lyfe
Summary: 26 One-Shots in alphabetical order for my favorite House of Anubis couple, Patrome. These One-Shots are consisted of a word or two starting with the letter that I am on in the alphabet. Please review with suggestions for the Letter I am currently on, which is L.
1. Chapter 1 Letter A

**House of Anubis**

**Alpahbet One-Shots Patrome**

**By: hoaluvpatrome567**

* * *

Words: Apple

Patricia and Jerome both love the same fruit, the apple, it's their favorite. They have to have it at least once a day. Of course the one time their is only one apple left, they both need one. Trudy had only had one apple in the basket on this fateful afternoon. Of course this means that Jerome and Patricia would have to fight for it, nope they can't share, they must fight to the death... or to the heart of the apple... either or.

"Give me that apple." Jerome says as he approaches Patricia.

"No." Patricia says back.

"I'm dead serious Patricia Grace Williamson if you don't give me that apple I will air bend you." Jerome shoots at her.

"Oh I'm so scared, I am the avatar and I know how to bloodbend too, because you know I'm a British Boss." Patricia shruggs.

"Well I'm Makko." Jerome says reaching for the apple.

"Makko fire bends not air bends." Patricia says putting the apple behind her back.

"I don't care, who are you Korra?" He asks.

"Yes, I am the avatar, and you just said that you are my boyfriend." Patricia says as she raises the apple to her lips.

"I don't care just give me the effing apple!" Jerome shouts.

* * *

Earlier that day:

"Mick, don't eat that apple, you know Patricia and Jerome when they don't get their apples." Trudy scolds as Mick reaches for the 2nd to last apple.

"Just get more at the store trudes." Mick says as he takes a bite out of the green apple.

"I don't have time Mick." Trudy sighs. "I told you not to eat it." She says.

"I was craving an apple." Mick says as he takes another bite.

"You know how Patricia and Jerome get." Trudy sighs. She shakes her head.

"I'm going for a run." Mick says as he finishes his apple and puts it in the trash. Trudy looks at the basket. One apple left. She sighs again as she picks up the apple. The last time someone had left only one apple, Trudy had told them to share, she had then gone to the store to pick up some more, only to come home to find the apple hanging off the celieng somehow, Patricia's hand in a vase, and Jerome's shoe on his hand, after that she had a strict rule about apples. Jerome and Patricia each got one a day, and you never left only one.

Trudy looks at the clock breakfast had ended an hour ago, and Mick had missed it, so he came in here, had some left overs, and ate that one apple. She set down the apple and wondered how long she would have before they came down for their snack, she suspected and hour. She hurriedly got her keys and started to walk off.

"Hey trudes, I'm just going to grab an apple." Jerome and Patricia say at the same time, they glare at each other before passing Trudy and going to get the last apple.

"Wait uhm.. there is only one apple left." Trudy stops them. "So if I cut it in half you guys can share." Trudy smiles. Jerome and Patricia look at each other.

* * *

Back to present time:

"I'll tell you one last time Patricia. Give. Me. The. Apple." Jerome says stopping after each word.

"I'll tell you one last time Jerome. Hell. No." Patricia smiles taking a big bite of the apple. Jerome stomps his foot. Patricia laughs as she chews and swallows the apple piece. Jerome takes a step forward, and reaches for the apple, he takes hold of the apple, Patricia tightens her grip. They pull back and forth on the apple trying to get the other's grip to loosen. All of a sudden Jerome takes a bite of the apple. He let's go and swallows. Patricia takes a bite too. Jerome widens his eyes. He quickly shoves his fingers in her mouth.

"What the hell?" Patricia asks, which comes out more like, "Wjahthc thkje hweppil" Jerome takes the giant piece of apple, takes his fingers out of her mouth and pops the piece in his mouth, Patricia has a look of disgust on her face. Jerome takes this as a moment to steal the apple. He takes a big bite. Patricia gasps and grabs hold of the apple once more. They pull back and forth once again. Patricia is standing in the middle of the room, Jerome a foot infront of her, pulling the apple with half his strength. Patricia tightens her grip and pulls with all her might, Jerome topples forward, causing him be pushed against Patricia they both yell as they fall down, Jerome lands ontop of Patricia.

"Give me the apple." Jerome says. Patricia shakes her head clutching the apple tighter to her chest.

"No." Patricia says.

"Looks like I'm not getting off you." Jerome smirks. Patricia shruggs and takes a bite fo the apple. Jerome glares at her. He moves his head down and he takes a bite of the apple too. Patricia opens her mouth in a shocked way. Jerome thinks for a moment before swiftly taking another bite.

"Your crushing me" Patricia says her breathing hard.

"Give me the apple and I'll get up. Jerome says still ontop of her.

"No way in hell am I giving you this apple." Patricia says as she takes another bite.

"Please?" Jerome begs.

"No." Patricia says sternly. Jerome suddenly puts his legs on either side of Patricia's waist, and he sits upright. Jerome study's Patricia's face for a while, Patricia giving him a weird look the whole time. Jerome lifts his arms up and crosses them over his chest He slowly gets up.. Patricia starts to breath normally again, after having Jerome's weight get off her. Patricia smiles as she takes the apple waves it around near Jerome and then takes a bite. Jerome looks down at her, he sits down next to her.

"Can I please have the apple?" Jerome asks. Patricia looks at him cokcing her head to the side and chewing on the green apple slowly. She ponders this for a moment, it is a fairly big apple. She looks from the apple to his pleading face, she sighs, as she looks at the apple again, it has about 5 bites in it, but more than 3/4 of the apple is left. She looks up at Jerome's face again, his icy blue eyes looking warmer than usual, his blonde hair dishevelled from the pushing and hitting over the apple, his lips full pink lips in a small smile. She can't help but notice how high his cheekbones are, and how he has slight freckles on his semi-pale skin, and how his eyes seem to have so many secrets and lies in them. She looks down at her apple again begenning to notice the amused smirk on Jerome's face as he noticed her staring too long. She stares at the apple, the bite marks in random places, the pieces gone random sizes, most of the marks made are overlapping eachother proving to Patricia that her and Jerome technically kissed 3 times. She sighs as she thinks about her boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend.

He had gone back to America to live with his mum, she misses Eddie but, he would rather be with his mum than with her, and she couldn't stand that. She looks back up at Jerome, he was still dating Mara, Mick was still pained. She has the sudden urge to kiss him, make her feel better, make her feel loved, but he would never like her, and she deffinatley didn't like him. Jerome raises his eyebrow at her as she looks at the apple one last time, maybe if she offers it, she can have him warm up to her, wait? Why does she care? She just explained she doesn't like him. She sighs again as she shoves the apple up to his face. Jerome blinks in suprise but takes a big bite.

"Thank you." Jerome smiles. She looks at him in shock, Jerome just said thank you? He thanked someone, and it was Patricia of all people? What the hell?

"You just said thanks, to me over an apple." Patricia says shock still all over her face.

"Apples are my favorite fruit." Jerome says taking another huge bite. Patricia watches as he chews, his mouth open, even with the semi-hard fruit he uses his canine teeth which was really weird, the juice from the apple ran down his lip. She has the sudden feeling to wipe the juice from his lip. Before she can react, he wipes his lip with his top and gives the apple back to Patricia.

"Thank you Jerome." Patricia says as she stairs at the apple. She looks at the green skin of it and the white inside, she takes a huge bite. "I love apples." Patricia sighs happily closing her eyes and taking another bite.

This time Jerome is doing the staring, he notices, how full and red her lips are, how perfect they look as they move to take bites of the apple, the way her cheekbones aren't that noticeable, the way her auburn hair is flowing behind her head, the way she rests her hand and the apple on her stomach while chewing. He looks back up at her face to see her green eyes staring at the clock on the side of the wall, the juice from the apple is slowly falling down her lips, that look oh so kissable right now. He stops himself from leaning down. What is he thinking, he has a girlfriend, Mara, the one he has loved for 2 years now, the one that left Mick for him. The one that is spending all of her time at the school preparing for ther re-elections of Student Representitive. He sighs as he stares back down at the apple, he could really use a bite. Swiftly he takes the apple from Patricia's hand and takes a bite. He closes his eyes as all the thoughts of Mara was away. That's it tonight he might as well end the relationship, they had kissed 4 times since they were dating for 3 weeks, they had gone on 1 date, most of Mara's time wasn't spent with Jerome, she was too busy. He sighs as his mouth fills with the sweet-sour taste of the green apple.

He opens his eyes to meet Patricia's green ones. He looks down at the apple, he hands it back to her. She takes a bite and stares up at him.

Patricia takes another bite of the apple and stares up at Jerome, his eyes meet hers. She puts the apple on her covered stomach and sighs. Her and Jerome used to spend so much time together, ever since Eddie came, they were spending less and less this is the only time in the last 4 months that they had spent time together. She misses those times, the times when her and Jerome would prank the younger students, the times when her and Jerome would go bowling every Friday night as a tradition they had since they were 13, the times they would have movie marathons with Alfie, of course them "being Alien or Zombie movies. She looks back at Jerome to see him looking at her a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" He says his voice a little hoarse. That's weird.

"Nothing I'm just remebering all the times, me and you used to hang out." Patricia smiles.

"Those were the good times huh?" He asks as he lays down next to Patricia, turning to face her. She turns too.

"Yeah, I miss them, we should go to our weekley bowling game this Friday, we haven't been in 5 months." Patricia smiles. Jerome smiles back at her.

"Then we should have our movie marathon with Alfredo." Jerome says.

"Ah yes Alfredo, I think you mean Alfie." Patricia smirks.

"Alfredo Alfie same thing." Jerome rolls his eyes. Patricia smiles.

"And to think, we would be hanging out after fighting over an apple." Patricia says as she hands Jerome it. He gladfully takes a bite.

Patricia stairs as he does, and she can't stop herself, all of a sudden her hands on on Jerome's chest and her lips are pressed against his. Jerome's eyes widen and he doesn't kiss back. Patricia pulls away a light blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry." Patricia says. Jerome doesn't respond he looks at her and then at her lips, in the blink of an eye, he's on top of her like before, this time his hands supporting him up, his lips on hers. She kisses back with passion. Jerome licks her bottom lip asking for entrance to her mouth, she opens her mouth and Jerome's toungue wrestles with hers, He can taste the apple on in her mouth as they continue to kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck. They don't even notice the door shut and a gasp from Trudy.

Trudy looks at the two teens, the apple forgotten beside them, only a core left, Jerome ontop of Patricia kissing her. Trudy drops the bag of a dozen apples she was carrying and runs to grab her camera. When she returns Jerome and Patricia are in the same position, she snaps a couple of pictures before coughing loudly. Jerome and Patricia jump apart. Trudy laughs lightly before walking slowly out of the dining/living room.

Jerome and Patricia look at each other.

"Mara and I are totally done." He says as he presses his lips to Patricia's. They get up and make their way to the school to break the news to Mara.

* * *

**So that's A for apple, I didn't think it would be this long, and this intresting. **

**I really like this chapter.**

**So if you liked it Review with an idea for B. It doesn't have to be one word, I would say the max is a small sentence of 5 words like for C it could be 'Adopting an insane Chimpanzee." which is 4, it could be something like that, anyways please review if you liked it, and please tell me if you want me to continue, because I will probably start typing later today xx.**


	2. Chapter 2 Letter B

**House of Anubis**

**Alphabet Patrome One-Shots**

**By: hoaluvpatrome567**

**Note: In this chapter, Mrs. Andrews never left, neither did Mick, and Eddie never came, but all of the mystery happened.**

* * *

Word: Ball.

Patricia walked down the hallway covered in posters for the upcoming 'Ball' to her it was just a dance, but to other's it was more than that, it was a moment when your boyfriend of crush will sweep you off your feet, a moment when you can dress up in a beautiful ball gown, and so many more. Patricia didn't want to dress up she didn't even want to go. But Amber forced her too.

Patricia sighed as she walked up to her locker. "Hey Joy." She smiled warily at her best friend outside of Sibuna.

"Hey Patricia, lookin' a bit down aren't you?" Joy asked.

"Yeah, this whole 'ball' thing is really annoying me."

"Why... no date?" Joy joked, the last thing Patricia Williamson could possible want right now is a date to the stupid Ball. Patricia rolled her eyes at her petite friend and headed to English.

"That's the last thing I want and you know it." Patricia glared at her friend.

"Gosh take a joke." Joy murmered.

"Oh I can take a joke, when they are funny." Patricia sighed. She looked at her friends hurt expression "Sorry, you know me and dances." She sighed as she walked into the classroom and took her seat. Joy sat next to her.

"Yeah I know." Joy sighed as she set her stuff down. "You should really try being a girl for once, it's actually quite fun." Joy smirked. Patricia took one look at her friend before they both burst out laughing. Mrs. Andrews shushed us and we quited down.

"Okay class today we are going to be reading from the textbook, so please open your books to page 567." Mrs. Andrews said as she opened hers.

This stupid dance, Patricia doesn't want to go, she just wants to stay at home watching Vampire Diaries, or Figure it Out. First of all she doesn't have a date, second of all she doesn't have a princessy dress, and third of all, she hates dances. Patricia sighed as she opened her book. She flipped to the correct page before she started to daydream.

"Would if I just ditch the dance?" She questioned herself.

"Well I wish I could go secretly, I mean I do like this one person, who may or may not like me back. But I doubt that he would ever ask me out, I mean with his gorgeous blonde hair, and his icy blue eyes, his tall; slim body, his mischevious smirk, and his amazing voice." She dreamed about the mysterious guy. Do you know who shes talking about? She sighed as she continued to daydream.

"I just which he would kiss me, yeah nevermind, too sappy for me. I don't want my first kiss to be wasted on someone who doesn't like me back. Even if I love them." Patricia cried in her head.

"Patricia Williamson, are you paying attention?" Mrs. Andrews questioned. Patricia blinked and shook her head yes. "Well if you are so sure you are, why not read the paragraph that is next?" Mrs. Andrews asked. Patricia glred at her.

"Uhm... what paragraph was that?" Patricia asked sheepishly. Mrs. Andrews sighed.

"Next time, don't lie about you not paying attention." Mrs. Andrews said. Making the class laugh.

"Looks like someone didn't get some last night." Patricia muttered. Making the class laugh and the teacher glare at her.

"I will not have your snarky comments." Mrs. Andrews said to Patricia.

"She really didn't get some last night." Jerome laughed from behind Patricia, Alfie and him high-fived while Patricia turned around and high-fived him too.

"I will not have your snarky comments either Jerome." Mrs. Andrews said sternly. "And Alfred, I will not have you agree with these, you three out in the hallway, I will call you back in when I am done with the lesson." Mrs. Andrews said as she pointed to the door. Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie packed up their things and started to walk to the door. When they reached it, they waved at the class which made them laugh. "If you would exit my classroom this day please." Mrs. Andrews said raising her voice.

They exited the classroom and walked down the hallway, they headed towards the drama room.

"Well that was hilarious." Alfie smiled.

"Yeah it was." Jerome laughed. 'Oh his laugh, his gorgeous laugh.' Patricia thought to herslef.

"Yeah quite entertaining." Patricia shrugged.

"Woah wait, why are you not enjoying this?" Jerome asked her.

"I am it's just that, I have a lot on my mind." Patricia sighed. Jerome looked at her weirdly.

"Ok, if you are sure." Jerome said.

"Oh come on Patricia lighten up." Alfie said as he patted her back.

"I just hate this whole 'Ball' thing, it's just a stupid dance where you dress up in a big poofy dress and you do nothing but dance." Patricia sighed. Jerome and Alfie looked at her in amusment.

"But it's the night that every girl dreams of!" Jerome said as he raised his hands in fists like a pleading position, while quoting Amber.

"Yeah well not this girl." Patricia shook her head.

"Maybe your not a girl then." Alfie joked/

"You don't believe me?" Patricia asked putting her arms crossed across her chest.

"Only if you show me." Jerome winked. Patricia did her best not to blush.

"Yeah and I'll do that when Amber gets more than a 78 on a test." Patricia said seriously. Jerome frowned a liittle.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Jerome asked.

"I don't know. But it looks like Alfie is accupied." Patricia stated. They looked over at Alfie who was playing on his Ds I.

"Yeah he is." Jerome laughed. "So what should we do now?" He asked Patricia.

"I don't know." Patricia said.

"We could always ditch." Jerome started.

"No. I have to turn in a project for Science, otherwise I will fail, and I won't move on to 12th grade, and I wont go to the University of London, and I wont get a good job, and then I will be homeless and not have my life with my crush." Patricia cut him off.

"You have your whole life planned out don't you? And crush is it a blonde haired icy eyed beauty?" Jerome asked her.

"Yes. and Yes." Patricia stated.

"Ah is it me?" jerome asked.

"No it's Kyle from Maths." Patricia said as she leaned down in her chair. Jerome looked at her for a bit.

"Hmm. You are a fabulous liar so I am not sure if you are or not." Jerome stated. Patricia rolled her eyes. Truth is she was lying but would she say that to Jerome, hell no.

"I'm not lying." Patricia said.

"Whatever, anyways we still should ditch." Jerome said, his face moved from the light making them a midnight blue instead of icy blue. Patricia was hypnotized for a second. Jerome noticed her staring and smirked. Instead of blushing and looking away like most girls, Patricia said something.

"You have something on your face." Patricia states.

"Want to kiss it off?" Jerome asked as he winked.

"No no I do not." Patricia stated with a discusting look on her face. Of course she did, but would she say that... again no.

"Fine keep denying it." Jerome smirked. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, we should go and see if we can go back in the classroom." Patricia sighed.

"Are you sure you want to go back?" Jerome asked.

"Nope." Patricia said popping the 'P'. Jerome laughed.

"So what do you want to do?" Alfie asked as he closed his Ds I.

"I just want to get the day over with." Jerome shrugged.

"We still have 4 classes left." Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Well I still want to only get to Tomorrow." Jerome muttered.

"That's the day of the dance."

"I know."

"I was just amking a statement.

"Well good for you and that statement." Patricia said sarcastically.

"It is." Jerome agreed.

"No it's not that was called sarcasm."

"Well I don't like sarcasm." Jerome stated.

"Well I don't care about you." Patricia lied.

"Well I don't care about you." Jerome lied right back.

"well... I don't care about either of you." Alfie stated.

"What I thought we were mates?"

"I thought we were best friends." Jerome and Patricia said in unison.

"We are it's called a joke to shut you idiots up." Alfie smiled.

"Well than, no need to be a twat." Patricia muttered.

"I am not a twat." Alfie exclaimed crossing his arms across his chest.

"Whatever." Jerome rolled his eyes. Alfie glared at him.

"Clarke, Williamson, Lewis." Mrs. Andrews called donw the hall her voice echoing.

"Coming!" Jerome shouted back. "She really needs to get laid." Jerome muttered.

"Yeah she does." Patricia and Alfie said back.

"I can hear you." Mrs. Andrews called. Shit that's not good.

"Sorry Mrs. A." Alfie smiled.

"That is fine Lewis." Mrs. Andrews sighed.

When they re-entured the classroom, they all walked back to their seats.

"Now we only have 5 more minutes so do whatever you want."

"wow she must be getting laid." Alfie muttered.

"That is not right Alfie, she is a teacher you have to respect her." Mara said.

"You have to respect her." Alfie mimicked.

"She like hates us though." Jerome said.

"I doubt she does." Mara stated.

"She does." Patricia shook her head at Mara. "You don't know everything." Patricia said.

"I know that." Mara rolled her eyes. "But I don't think she hates you, I just think she strongly dislikes you." Mara concluded.

"Yeah ok." Jerome said sarcastically.

Mara turned away and concentrated on her book. Jerome, Patricia, and Alfie turned towards each other and started to talk randomly.

"So about that dance." Jerome started.

"Don't even start." Patricia cut him off.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with that icy blue beauty." Jerome asked raising his brow.

"Actually I was going to ask Kyle next period in Science." Patricia lied.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Douche."

"Who me or Kyle."

"Kyle."

"Why."

"Because. He's. Stealing. My. Best. Friend." Jerome said pausing between each word looking for the right answer.

"Yeah sure that's what it is." Patricia rolled h

er eyes.

"It is." Jerome shook his head up and down.

"Whatever." Just then the bell rang signaling that Jerome could leave avoiding this conversation.

"I'm gonna go to science." Jerome said.

"Wow. No. Really?" Patricia said sarcastically.

"Yeah suprising huh?" Jerome smiled.

"Oh yeah totally." Patricia again said sarcastically.

"Ok well I'll meet you there." Jerome smiled at her.

"Whatever bye." Patricia rolled her eyes.

Patricia walked to her locker and took out her book for Science. She closed her locker and walked into the science room. She sat next to Alfie and Jerome.

"Ok class as you know, tomorrow is the ball, so we will all be going to the auditorriam for decorating." Mr. Sweet said to the class. Half of the class cheered (mostly the girls) while the other half groaned (Patricia and the boys.). "I know not all of you are excited for the dance, but that is no excuse to be lazy and not help out." Mr. Swet said to the people who were frowning.

"But would if you wont even be attending the dance?" Patricia asked her.

"You will still have to help Williamson." Mr. Sweet said sternly. The whole class got up and made their way to the auditorriam. Everyone grabbing some decorations and starting to hang them. Patricia, Jerome and Alfie all grabbed some streamers before going to the corner of the auditorriam where no one can see them.

"So I was thinking that we could just have a streamer fight and totally not concentrate on decorating." Alfie said.

"Great idea." Jerome replied.

"It sickens me to even be here." Patricia stated.

"Stop being mrs. "I hate fun and balls." and get your arse over here to have a streamer fight with us." Jerome said. Patricia sighed and took the purple and green streamer. They tore off a few pieces before throwing the balls holding them by the end and having them hit each other. They threw the torn off pieces too. They got a hold of some glitter from Joy and started to throw that at each other too. Soon enough they were glueing glitter to the streamers and throwing the wet glue covered cloth at each other. Right when Jerome was about to dump the bucket of glitter on Patricia and Alfie's glue covered heads Mr. Sweet came up. He cleared his throat and Jerome lowered the bucket exchanging quick glances with Alfie and Patricia.

"I see you guys did a good job decorating. Each other and this part of the auditorriam, infact I would say it looks quite good." Mr. Sweet congradulated. The three teenagers in front of him turned their heads and looked around the room. Sure enough, the glue covered and glitter covered streamers were hanging fromt the wall and celeing, alson glitter was covering most of it. It did look pretty amazing. "Since you guys worked so greatly and the effort shows by the way you are covered in most of it, you will be spending the rest of the period cleaning yourselves off." Mr. Sweet said. The three teens looked at each other and smiled.

"Ok thank you Mr. Sweet, we worked really hard." Patricia smiled.

"Yeah it will feel good to get cleaned up." Alfie laughed.

"Yeah the glue is drying in my hair already." Jerome smirked. They all gathered their things and headed out the door. They walked into the locker rooms. They quickly changed clothes and cleaned themselves up. When they came back out they headed to the caffateria, after this class it was lunch anyways.

They made their way into the caffateria and took a seat at a random table. They looked around quickly noticing the lunchlady's staring at them weirdly.

"Mr. Sweet's science class, finished with our part of the gym, told us to leave." Patricia shrugged as she walked by them on the way to the vending machine. She put in the correct money for her food and it went into the bottom. She reached down and got the food. When she made it back over to the table she saw Alfie and Jerome eating Trudy food. She frowned.

"I didn't get any trudy food for lunch." She said as she sat down.

"Yeah because you arent' awesome." Alfie smirked.

"Shut up." Patricia rolled her eyes. When they finished eating the bell signaling lunch rang and they headed to the drma room, meeting up with Sibuna.

"Hey you guys." Nina smiled.

"Hey Nina." Patricia said.

"Oh hey guys." Fabian said glancing up from hi laptop.

"Hi beau." Amber squealed as she hugged Alfie. Jerome and Patricia sat down.

"So we have to go dress shopping, I of course already have a dress but you guys don't have a princessy enough one." Amber smiled.

"I'm not dressing up like a princess." Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Ok, you can dress up like a goth one." Amber shrugged. Everyone widened their eyes. "What?" Amber asked.

"Nothing." Patricia said quickly. Amber smiled and went back to talking about the dresses.

"So then we can all go to that french restraunt down the block from the mall when we finish dress shopping." Amber sighed happily. "And Patricia, we can go to that one store you like." Amber waved her hand. Patricia opened her mouth in shock.

"Uhm. Thanks." Patricia smiled slightly.

"No problem." Amber smiled back.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by quickly and boringly for Patricia. She actually wanted to go shopping, just because she was getting to go to her favorite store. Patricia, Nina, Joy, Mara, and Amber all headed to the cars that the school supplied. They got into one and drove off to the mall. Or whatever you call it in England. When they arrived Amber headed straight for Starbucks. Mara rolled her eyes. Patricia and Nina both ordered a venti mocha frappucino, Joy ordered a tall iced coffee half milk, and Amber ordered a venti moch crumble frappucino. Mara ordered a chocolate milk. Yeah chocolate milk. Mara hates coffee.

Anyways, they all walked to the store Amber and Mara wanted to go too. Amber already had a dress but wanted to help the others. Mara looked at the dresses before stopping at a strapless light purple-blue color dress, it was ruffly and reached the floor, of course being a princess type dress, and being 'poofy' as Patricia said. Mara said she would wear a necklace that Mick had given her, it was silver and a heart with the word 'love' in the middle with a blue gem on the side that almost matched the dress perfectly. She picked up a silver braclet that looked like coral, or tree roots growing. (A/N outfits on profile.) She looked through the shoe section before deciding on black heels, which Patricia did not get since no one would see her feet anyway.

"I love this it is perfect!" Mara squealed as they walked into the dress boutique Nina wanted to go in.

Nina walked into the boutique and started to look throught the dresses. She looked at a blue one that looked cute, just not her. She kept on looking. She pulled out a dress that was awesome, and that is coming from Patricia. It was a strapless dark purple with the side pulled up by a black clip, where the side came up was black fabric, the dress reached the florr and it was also 'poofy'. Nina smiled at the dress. She quickly got a necklace, that was also a silver heart, this time just a heart, and a ring with a purple gem inside. She got a pair of black heels and checked out.

They stopped at a bench for a bit and Amber showed them pictures of the dress that was coming in the mail today. It was a REALLY 'poofy' strapless baby pink dress with ruffles, that also reached the floor. She had in front of the dress a pair of pink lacy boots with heels, the same color as the dress, she showed them some more pictures of the dress before moving on to the jewlery. Most of the jewlery was the same color as everything else, there was a ring in the shape of a butterfly, the color of the dress, there was a pair of flower earrings, again the same color, and a silver heart necklace, seriously what was up with everyone and these?

They stood up and walked to the boutique Patricia wanted to go in "Rayella's" That was the name (A/N Any Ray/Stella shippers for Lemonade Mouth?). She walked in and looked at the dresses. Supprisingly she pulled 4 from the rack. She laid them all down on a couch that the store owner, who is great friends with Patricia, has in the store, the first one is a bergundy red, that is strapless and is floorlength, the top of the dress it embroidered with silver thread to make a beautiful flowery type design, the bottom part of the dress is 'poofy' and has slight ruffles.

"Uhm, I know that I don't really wear dresses but could you guys help me find jewlery and shoes to match the dresses?" Patricia asked sheepishly. "I'm just trying to impress this one guy." Patricia blushed.

"Is it a certain blonde haired blue eyed tall hottie in our house?" Amber asked. Patricia blushed a little more.

"You guys knew?" Patricia asked.

"Duh." Nina said.

"Anyways we will help" Joy said.

"Thanks." Patricia stated as they all went in different directions after picking a dress, Patricia stayed there not knowing what to match with what. She sighed as she thought that if her friends knew she liked Jerome then Jerome had to of known. She sighed as she looked at the dresses. Each beautiful in there own way.

Amber was the first one back, pairing the red dress with silver heels, a silver heart necklace with a red gem in the middle, the heart having what looked like 2 hearts mixed into one, one of which was covered in little diamonds, she also had a silver pearl braclet that had a red gem in the middle, and silver stud earrings, with you guessed it, red gems. Patricia stared in aww at her reflection. She didn't know she could be so girly and yet so not girly.

"You look really good in that one." Amber smiled.

"Thanks Ams." Patricia said to her friend.

"No problem. Oh Nina's back." Amber stated. Patricia walked out of the small dressing room to see all of her other friends there. She twirled around.

"So?" She asked.

"You look amazing, but you will better in my pick." Mara said in a sing song voice. Patricia laughed and looked at Mara's choice.

Patricia looked at what Mara picked out. "You picked this out?" She asked in astonishment.

"Yeah." Mara smiled.

The dress was black floor length strapless, not poofy, the top was a satiny fabric with pieces of other fabric running across, coming into a bow at the side, all of this in a black color, the bottom is entirely feathers, like their is fabric, but it's just a mass of feathers. The shoes are just black heels. The jewlery is black feather earrings, a black chunky braclet with a silver rose on it, a dark gray heart necklace, like Nina's a bit, and a ring with silver and black. Patricia took the bottom of the dress.

"Thank you, I'll try it on, and then see the next one." Patricia said as she went into the dressing room and then the first stall of the 4 in there. She put on the dress and walked out.

"I love it." Joy smiled.

"Thanks, I'll try yours next." Patricia re-assured.

Patricia looked at Joy's. It was again a strapless floor length one, it was black again, but this time the top, had it painted, strangley enough they do that, or sewed in, it was a bronze color, and almost covered the whole top, it was in the pattern of what looked like those paintings in art museums, sort of like a flower, but not really. The bottom's material was like what you put on your window for drapes, and they were bunched up and looked really cool. Joy had picked out a bronze braclet, a black heart necklace with one side that in gold/bronze said yes and another that said no. She had black feather earrings, thet top being gold. The shoes were plain black heels. Patricia tried on the dress too getting compliments once again.

"Ok Nina let me see yours." Patricia smiled. Nina nodded and showed Patricia hers. Patricia looked at the dress she had picked out. The dress was once again strapless, the top of the dress being red with black lace and a thin black bow with long ribbon. The skirt of the dress was short in the front, probably thigh-high but the back and the sides were floor length. The bottom of the dress was black with a black lace pattern. The shoes were black high heels, she had picked out red feather earrings, a silver heart necklace, a black ring with little balls at the front, a tan chunky braclet with black lace. Patricia smiled.

"It's awesome." Patricia smiled she tried it on and showed her friends who applauded. She smiled and changed into her normal clothes.

"Which one are you going to pick?" Mara asked.

"I don't know they are all so beautiful." Patricia smiled. "I also don't want to offend you guys with the one that I pick." Patricia frowned.

"It's ok." Amber reassured.

"Ok so I think it will have to be either Joy or Nina's just because I think that they fit my figure better." Patricia smiled.

"Wwoo." Mara cheered.

"Those were my favorites." Amber smiled.

"I just don't know which one." Patricia frowned. "Which one would Jerome like better?" Patricia asked.

"I don't know, text him a picture." Nina suggested. Lluckily she had taken photo's of Patricia she quickly texted Jerome the photos with a message taht read 'Hey Jerome, tell me which dress you think would look better on Trixie.'

Jerome texted back a minute later with the answer... 'the one with the red and the short front and long back.' Of course Jerome.

"He said mine." Nina said showing everyone the text. "I realy wish he chose Joy's that was gorgeous." Nina smiled.

"Well I'm going in Nina's not just because Jerome said he liked it, but also because I want to be different at this 'ball'." Patricia smiled.

"Ok well I'm going shopping too, I think I'm just gonna get this." She pointed to the dress that she picked assecories for. "I really liked it, was hoping he wouldn't have picked it so I could wear it." Joy smiled. Patricia laughed.

"Ok let's leave this place." Patricia said as Joy and her paid for the dresses and things.

* * *

The next morning everyone was talking about the 'ball'. Amber was telling Alfie that her dress was so princessy, Mara was telling Mick how the necklace he gave her almost matched her dress, Nina was telling Fabian that she couldn't wait for tonight, and Joy was talking to Patricia of how she couldn't wait for Mark from French, who was her date, to dance with her. Patricia sat there quietly looking at Jerome, who was in the kitchen, from afar.

"Are you listening to me?" Joy asked.

"Hm... oh yeah." Patricia replied.

"Really looks like your staring at a certain blonde." Joy winked.

"Ok so I maybe was staring, but that doesn't mean I wasn't listening it's called multi-tasking." Patricia replied.

"Ok what was I talking about." Joy questioned.

"Um... that dude from French." Patricia waved her hand dimissivly.

"Sort of right, oh look here comes Jerome." Joy said.

"Cool. I like Nando's too." Patricia muttered as Jerome smiled and waved at her. She waved back.

"What? I wasn't talking Nando's, although I do like it, I was talking about how Jerome was coming over." Joy hissed.

"Oh right ha, sorry." Patricia muttered.

"You guys talking about me." Jerome winked.

"In your dreams Calrke." Patricia said.

"Oh you just hurt my heart." Jerome said in mock hurt.

"I'm about to hurt your face too." Patricia raised a fist.

"Ok I'm shutting up." Jerome said putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"Good." Patricia lowered her fist.

"Ok so can I see your dress?" Joy asked Patricia.

"You saw it last night.." Patricia dragged off.

"I need to fix something." Joy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Patricia shook her head and started up the stairs. "I'll be right back." Patricia shouted.

"Ok." Joy yelled back.

"Now Jerome I want you to dance with Patricia at the dance." Joy said once Patricia left.

"Why?"

"Because I overheard you telling Alfie you liked her." Joy said.

"Ok I will." Jerome muttered. Just then Patricia came down carrying the dress.

"Here's that stupid dress you wanted." Patricia said throwing it at Joy.

"Thanks." Joy smiled. "Now Jerome don't you think that this dress is beautiful." Joy asked him.

"Uh... I guess?" Jerome asked.

"Good." Joy said. She then fixed the thing she wanted to and went to put it back in the room.

"Well I best be going." Jerome said making his way over to Alfie.

"Whatever." Patricia rolled her eyes. When Jerome was walking away she called after him, "And don't say that you sound like an idiot." Jerome just winked.

* * *

That night the Anubis house residents, were all outside the auditorriam, all in their 'Ball' clothes. They made their way inside and started to seperate, Joy, Patricia, and Jerome walked over to the corner that Alfie, Patricia, and Jerome decorated the day before. They sat down on a couple chairs they found and just started to talk.

"This ball is stupid." Patricia pointed out.

"Your face is stupid." Jerome replied.

"Your life is stupid." Patricia rolled her eyes.

"You guys both are stupid." Joy said. They both glared at her. "I'm going to find Mark." Joy said as she got up.

"Good for you." Patricia said.

"You really don't like dances do you?"

"I loathe dances, but all the other girls insist this is a ball, so I do hate balls." Patricia explained.

"Ah intresting." Jerome mused.

"Yeah not really." Patricia replied. "I'm gonna go get some drinks." Patricia said.

"Get me some." Jerome called behind her. She gave him a thumbs up.

Patricia made her way to the drinks table and got 2 water bottles. Suprisingly to Patricia a lot of guys were staring at her, but none wanted to dance. She rolled her eyes at an annoying freshman who was asking to dance. She kept on walking. The freshman following. They made their way to Jerome again. He was talking to a freshman to explaining something.

"Look I know I'm hot and stuff but I don't want to date or dance with someone who is 2 years younger than me. So if you could please leave." Jerome tried to shoo her away.

"Hey Jerome." Patricia smiled and handed him a waterbottle.

"Hey Trix. Could you explain to this freshman that I don't like her?"

"Only if you do that to the one stalking me." Patricia replied.

"You two are dating?" The freshman guy asked.

"N-" Patricia started.

"Yes we are, happily in love." Jerome said putting his arm around Patricia's waist.

"We are?"

"Yes we are."

"Oh yeah we are."

"Oh that's stupid, hey Rick wanna go dance?" The girl asked. The Rick guy nodded his head and they headed off.

"God that was so annoying." Jerome said removing his arm.

"Tell me about it." Patricia sighed.

"So you wanna dance?" Jerome asked. Patricia looked at Jerome, he asked on a fast song, dammit.

"Sure." Patricia got up and Jerome did the same. Right as they started to dance, the DJ's song stopped.

"Time to slow things down a bit." The DJ said. Patricia and Jerome looked awkwardly at one another. The DJ started a slow song and Jerome and Patricia awkwardly started to dance to it. Jerome's hands on her waist, Patricia's around his neck, and about a foot away from each other. Jerome sighed and stepped closer to Patricia.

"It's hard to dance like that." Jerome said. Patricia nodded her head, it was pretty hard to dance a whole 12 inches away from eachother.

Soon enough Patricia and Jerome were pretty close, They were swaying to the slow song, Patricia's head on Jerome's chest. Jerome suddenly backed up a bit, making Patricia stumble.

"Sorry." Jerome apoligised. Patricia nodded her head, looking at her feet. Patricia was counting the steps she took when she felt a finger on her chin. It raised her head and she met a pair of beutiful ice blue eyes. "Are you ok?" Jerome asked concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was counting my steps." Patricia said. Jerome nodded and Patricia tried to lower her head again. Jerome stopped her, his finger still under her chin, he lifted her head once more.

He looked at her green eyes. Quickly he pressed his lips to hers. Patricia was frozen, not even dancing anymore. She wa litteraly frozen. The guy shel likes, was kissing her. Jerome started to pull away. When he did he frowned. He then got a saddened look in his eyes. He let his arms drop from her looked at him for a moment before diving for his lips again. She put her lips on his, Jerome immeadiatley responding. They wrapped their arms back around each other and stepped as close as they could. They were kissing for about a minute when they heard some clicks and brightness was in there eyes. There stood the girls of Anubis house taking pictures of them.

"That is for my Patrome scrapbook." Amber smiled to them. Patricia and Jerome looked at each other before laughing lightly, they quickly kissed again.

"I love you Trixie." Jerome smiled.

"I don't love you, the kissing thing was a dare." Patricia shrugged.

"It was?" Jerome asked hurt written all over his face. Patricia broke into a wide grin.

"No way in hell was that kissing a dare." Patricia smiled. "I love you too." She said as Jerome wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The rest of the night Patricia and Jerome, danced and kissed.

Turns out Patricia loves balls now, not only because she got her crush to become her boyfriend then, but because she had her first kiss.

* * *

**Exactly 6,000 words I'm pretty sure. Woo well. I hope you liked, it this took me a long time to type because I was just typing, and sstuff, also because I had to make the outfits, which will be on my profile. I hope you liked it, sorry it's so long, I was to lazy to make this a two-part.**

**I just saw a flash outside my window, I think it's aliens.**

**Who else can't wait for Gravity Falls and Season 2 of My Babysitter's a Vampire**

**I watched the movie for My Babysitter's a Vampire and I fell inlove, I remeber counting down for the movie actually, and then I watched the season and counted down for that too, and now season 2! Woo, I might not be able to watch tonight because I might possibly be on my way to my dad's I hope not.**

**This is the longest chapter I've written for fanfiction Woo!**

**I really want a mocha frappucino from starbucks, I love them, that's all I ever get, venti mocha frappucino, yum!**

**Anyways I hope you liked it review!**

**Oh and the things can be movies, TV shows, objects, just no songs, because it would be considered a song fic, and I suck at writing song based fanfictions anyways.**

**Oh yeah thank you to-**

**somesibunalovin**

**Ally **

**2blonde2function**

**Sibuna Kitten**

**ReaderGirl98**

** .Life**

**And thank you to the two who gave me the idea,**

**Ally- said ballroom dancing under the stars, so that gave me an Idea for ball, like the dance.**

**And **

**ReaderGirl98- said ball, which she probably meant the round thing that children play with for handball, or baseball, or whatever, but I decided to use the other version of the word.**

**So Tanks.**

**Please review x**


	3. Chapter 3 Letter C

**House of Anubis**

**Alphabet One-Shots**

**By: hoaluvpatrome567**

**Note: Happy early 4th of July to all of you other Americans. Happy normal day to everyone else!**

* * *

Word: Carnival (suggested by:ReaderGirl98

Patricia's P.O.V.  
I looked at the lights in the sky. The bright lights on the merry go round, the ferris wheel and the stands. I smiled to myself looking at all the different stands, there was the strength one, the shooting one, the dime on a plate, and more. I raced over to the strength one and pointed at my boyfriend of 5 years. Everyone in Anubis house was 22 now but we still kept in touch. Me and Jerome, my boyfriend, were still going strong. I don't know how, but we were. "You are going to win me this." I said as I pointed to a dinosaur stuffed animal. Jerome nodded and lifted the hammer, well barley. I rolled my eyes. He hit the thing on the bottom and the bar lifted up a few, and by a few I mean 4. I laughed as I got a stuffed bear intead.

"Let me do it." I lifted the hammer and the bar hit the top getting me the 4 foot tall stuffed dinosaur. Jerome grimaced but then laughed.

"I should start working out huh?" Jerome said.

"You should." I agreed. We kept walking going to different stands competing, Jerome winning most. They stopped at a hotdog stand. They sat down with their hotdogs.

"So Patricia having fun?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah I am." I smiled. I took a bite of my hotdog.

"Good." Jerome said. "You know today is our anniversarry." Jerome smiled.

"Yeah I know." I said taking another bite.

"Just making sure." Jerome said fast.

"Ok..." I dragged off.

"Let's go on the ferris wheel." Jerome suggested. I nodded my head. We walked to the line of the ferris wheel finishing our hotdogs on the way. We got into one of the cars and walked over to the cart. I look out the small windows and smile at all the people below. All of a sudden the cart stops and it's at the very top. I started to panick. Jerome just smiled. I gave him a creeped out look before he gets down on one knee.

"Patricia Grace Williamson will you marry me?" He asked.

"You expect me to marry you for trapping me up here?" I shout at him. He flinched and gets a sad look on his face. "But's it's still a yes. His face brightened immeadiatley and he pulled me into a kiss.

* * *

Word: Cold (suggested by: Sibuna Kitten)

Patricia's P.O.V.

I sigh and look at the door leading to Jerome's room. Trudy had asked me to take care of him while she was out since I was home with a small headache that got better. I hate it. I'll tell you a secret, I kind of, sort of, maybe, ok I do, like Jerome. I knock on the door and a rasped 'come in' comes through the door. I open it slowly poking my head in. I see Jerome with paler skin than usual and bags under his eyes, his eyes bloodshot red. I open the door all the way and walk in closing it behind me.

"What do you want?" Jerome asks. I roll my eyes. He suddenly burst into a fit of coughs. I just stand there looking around his room awkwardly.

"Trudy says i have to take care of you while she's gone." I reply sitting down on his desk chair. I wheel it beside jerome's bed.

"Why I can take care of myself?" He coughs clutching his stomach. I roll my eyes.

"Oh yeah you can so take care of yourself." I say.

"I can." He rubs his eyes. He gets up out of bed. "See I'm fine." He scoffs right as he falls. I rush over to the other side of the side of the bed and help him up by his arm. I set him back in the bed and throw his covers over him. He coughs and lays his head down on the pillow. "Can you get me some chicken soup?" He rasps.

"No. You can take care of yourself." I mimick him. He glares at me.

"Just do it." Jerome commands.

"Fine." I grumble. I march out of the room and to the kitchen. I take a can of chicken noodle soup out of the pantry and pour the soup into a bowl. I shove it in the microwave and wait for it to finish. When the microwave beeps I take out the soup. I get a spoon and put it into the bowl. I turn back to Jerome's room and shove the soup into his face.

"I'm not eating that." Jerome says.

"Why?" I ask. I sit down next to his stretched out body on his bed.

"Because."

"Just eat it."

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm not eating that." He denies crossing his arms.

"Yes. You. Are." I say shoving the spoon into his face.

"No." He says shaking his head.

"You are." I say shoving the spoon into his mouth. I take the spoon out and smirk. He spits it out in my face. My mouth opens in shock. I wipe it off and punch him in the chest. "If you don't eat this, I'm telling Mara you sleep with a blanket named after her." I smirk.

"How do you know it's named after her? And The reason I wont eat that is because it had your hair in it." He says.

"What no it doesn't!" I shout at him. He picks up the bowl and takes a piece of hair out. It's mine.

"Whatever I'll make you some more." I roll my eyes. I pick up the bowl. I make another bowl of soup and give it to Jerome.

"Why are you dong this?" Jerome asks me.

"Trudy paid me 50 pounds." I shrug. He looks up at me.

"Is that the only reason?" He pokes my stomach.

"Yes." I say swatting his hand away.

"Are you suuuuuuree?" He asks poking my arm and cheek.

"Are you high on cough medicine?" I ask him.

"No." He says.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes. "Anything else you need?" I question him.

"Don't change the subject." He warns.

"Fine, I do care." I say.

"Because you like meee?" He asks.

"No because your my friend."

"Mhm. Sure. And I want only 3 more things." He smiles.

"What?" I ask.

"Well first I want you to never tell Mara about the blanket thing until after I die." He says seriously.

"Ok fine." I say.

"Good. Second I want to go to sleep." He says.

"Ok?" I say. He puts an arm around my waist and he pulls me down next to him. What the hell?

"You ARE high off cough syrup!" I exclaim.

"No." He says.

"Yes why are you touching me?" I shout at him pushing him away although I didn't want to.

"I just want that last thing and I'll let you go." He whispers in my ear.

"What?" I ask.

"A kiss from the girl I love." He whispers leaning down. My eyes widen in shock.

"Shouldn't you be kissing Mara?" He says.

"No." He says before his lips meet mine. I hesitate before kissing him back. I put one arm on the back of his neck the other one on his cheek. His arms still around my waist. His toungue glides around my bottom lip. I moan and am about to grant entrance when someone comes into the room. Me and Jerome break apart to see Fabian standing there with Nina.

"We just came to see if Jerome was feeling ok, and if you didn't kill each other." Nina starts. "Looks like you would rather kiss each other." Nina smirks while I blush.

* * *

**So I know this was short but... yeah. I was going to do Crazy Ex suggested by a guest, but I just couldn't write it a way I liked.**


	4. Chapter 4 Letter D

**House of Anubis**

**Alphabet One-Shots**

**By: hoaluvpatrome567**

* * *

Word: Desperate (suggestion by: ReaderGirl98)

Patricia's P.O.V.

I lay down on the couch turning on the tellie my feet crossing on the arm of the couch. Switiching to Nickelodeon I start to watch Figure it Out. I laugh as Matt Bennet walks onto the stage with his curly hair sticking up in gelled pieces. I laugh as everyone starts to ask random questions. All of a sudden the tv turns off and someone steps infront of the tellie. I look up to find the face of Jerome. I roll my eyes, his arms are crossed over his chest and he's looking at me.

"Yes?" I ask him. He just stares at me. I roll my eyes and turn back on the tellie. He turns it off again. "What the hell do you want your making me miss my show!" I shout at him. Again he just stands there staring.

I get up and move over to the kitchen Jerome following me. I take an apple and bite into it. He stares at me as I chew. I stare right back at him. He moves closer to me and I start to panick I swallow the chewed pieces of apple. He walks a step closer I start to back away. He takes anothe step cornering me agains the counter, he takes the apple from me and drops it on the ground. I stare at the apple upset, he backs away and drags me with him.

"What the hell? What do you want?" I ask him. This time he answers, thankfully.

"I'm bored." He says. He takes my back to the couch.

"You are bored?" I ask him.

"Yeah." He answers.

"Why don't you hang out with Alfie?"

"He's hanging out with Amber."

"Fabian?"

"Hanging out with Nina."

"Mara?"

"Hanging out with Mick."

"Joy?"

"Really? She's at the school with Eddie working on some newspaper stuff." He answers.

"So you are going to hang out with me?" I ask slowly. He shakes his head.

"Yeah." He replys. I roll my eyes.

"You must be desperate." I say.

"I am. I was so bored." He whines.

"Well good for you." I turn back on the tellie laying on the couch again.

"I hate this show." Jerome mutters.

"Well I like it, you want to hang out with me, I don't want to hang out with you so you do what I want." I reason.

"No thanks." Jerome says as he takese the remote from me. He lays down next to me, my heart beats harder. I guess I forgot to mention that that has been happening lately, I don't know why but whenever he's near me I blush and my heart beat increases. Of course I try to make it unnoticable. He turns the tellie to some scary movie. I roll my eyes. "Now you can cuddle with me if you get scared." He smirks.

"Oh trust me, I'm not the one going to get scared." I reply.

"Oh yeah sure." He mocks. I roll my eyes and turn up the tellie.

* * *

When the movie ends I push him off the couch.

"Ow what the hell?" Jerome asks rubbing his head.

"You were squishing me." I shrug.

"So you push me off the couch?" He asks me.

"Yeah pretty much." I smile. He lays down next to me again this time on the inside of the couch. "You must be REALLY desperate." I say.

"Very." He agrees. "Well what do you want to do now?" Jerome asks.

"Well I'm going to take a shower." I say getting up.

"I'll join you." Jerome winks.

"Yeah your desperate." I say. He just rolls his eyes. I make my way up the stairs Jerome following closely behind. I walk into my room and grab my pyjamas. Jerome is at my doorway, I walk past him. He follows me to the bathroom where I slam the door in his face.

"Hey!" Jerome yells through the door.

"I'm not going to take a shower with you in the room." I say back. I quickly take my shower and put on my pyjamas. I walk out of the bathroom to see Jerome sitting against the wall next to the door.

"Finally your done." Jerome rolls his eyes.

"Shut up." I say. "Your the one who was desperate enough to hang out with me."

"Well your the one who has to take a shower." Jerome replys.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." I walk to my bedroom.

"But it's only 9:00!" Jerome whines.

"Yeah and I'm going to bed." I say.

"But I'm not tired!" Jerom shouts.

"I am." I roll my eyes.

"Your no fun." Jerome pouts.

"I can be fun!" I shout.

"Your right you can be fun." Jerome smiles. "In bed." He winks.

"You are discusting." I hit his arm my heart fluttering. "And you're desperate."

"I know." He shrugs. I roll my eyes and make my way to my bed. Jerome sits in the chair next to my bed. I roll over so I'm not facing him and close my eyes. I feel the bed dip beside me. I start to panick again.

I feel a hand moving the hair from my face putting it behind my ear. I shiver at his touch. What the hell is he doing. I make sure to slow my breathing and act like I'm sleeping, I like his touch and I don't want it to stop. His hand moves from my ear down to my jaw moving slowly. His hand carreses my cheek and his lips meet mine. I kiss back making his eyes go wide. He closes his eyes and I mimick him, his toungue licks my bottom lip. I open my mouth slightly before I move my head back. I push him off me and sit up putting my back against my headboard.

"You are just desperate." I say. Tears brimming my eyes at the waist of my first kiss.

"I'm not desperate I'm in love." He whispers bringing his lips to mine again.

* * *

**So I know this was short but I sort of like it, not my best. Oh yeah, your getting at least 1 more chapter by tomorrow night. Review for E.**


	5. Chapter 5 Letter E

**House of Anubis**

**Alphabet One-Shots**

**By: hoaluvpatrome567**

* * *

Word: Eavesdropped (Suggestion By: ReaderGirl98 changed to Eavesdropped from Eavesdropper.)

There were many times when Jerome Clarke had eavesdropped on people. He had eavesdropped many times on one person in particular, Patricia Williamson. Why? I have no idea, some say because she has intresing conversations, others say because he likes her. I don't really know. There were a few important times that Jerome had Eavesdropped on Patricia, shall we take a look?

* * *

1.

A Jerome the -age of 13- looked at the clock bored out of his mind. He looked back at the tellie switching through the channels. It was 7:00 at night and he was being tortured with having no one to hang out with. He sighed and got up from his comfy position on the couch. He started to walk aimlessley through the house, walking past every door and counting them. He was on door number 11 when he heard something intresting on the other side. He looked at the door to see it being Amber and Mara's. He opened the door a little so he could see who was inside. He looked at a short brunette, Joy, a girl with black hair, Mara, and girl with blonde hair, Amber, and a girl with fiery auburn hair, Patricia. They were talking about what seemed to be a boy.

"I don't know Fabian is just so handsome and charming." Joy gushed. Jerome fake gagged and was about to turn back to counting doors when he heard somehting intresting.

"What about you Patricia? Still have your crush?" Mara asked.

"What crush?" Patricia blushed.

"You know who were talking about, blonde hair, icy blue eyes, tall..." Amber dragged off.

"Jerome? You think I like Jerome?" Patricia burst out laughing. Jerome glared at her, he was likeable, right? I mean sure he was a little devious, michevious, not very good with others, and he had a keen sense for trouble, but that doesn't mean anything right? I mean Patricia always does fight with him, which probably was her defonition of flirting. Jerome's confidence level went uphill when he heard the words that came next.

"Well I mean think about it, you guys always fight, but you always sit really close, you always look at eachother, you guys usually agree, and you guys sit next to eachother at breakfast, lunch, dinner, most classes, etc." Joy explained.

"Who cares?" Patricia asked. Making Jerome feel... used. "I do that with Alfie too." Patricia said.

"Not really I mean sure your friends with both of them but it's different with Jerome." Mara sighed. Patricia shook her head.

"I have no idea what it has to do with it." Patricia answered. "But when we were 6 I did have a huge crush on Jerome." Patrcia amitted sheepishley. "I'm going to get some food." She said, before the girls could ask her questions. Jerome smirked as he sat against the hall wall next to the door. Patricia emerged from the bedroom and looked to the right where Jerome was. Patricia's face formed into a shocked expression.

"So I hear you used to have a crush on me, no wonder you only shared your crayons with me." Jerome smirked.

* * *

2.

Jerome, being 14, had dated one girl, for a day, not even getting his first kiss. He sighed as the girl had broken up with him today. He got up and walked into the kitchen grabbing a glass and filling it with water. He walked to his and Alfie's room he opened the door and found no one inside, he sighed and closed the door. He took a sip of his water and walked over to Mick and Fabian's room. He opened the door to see, again no one inside. He shrugged his shoulder's not thinking anything of it and walked upstairs hoping Alfie was pranking the girls. He passed Mick in the halls who had just come from seeing, what seems like, Amber.

"Mick good ol' buddy!" Jerome said with his voice dripping with boredom. "Where are Alfie and Fabian?" He asked.

"Fabain... and Alfie... Oh yeah I'm meeting them to do an extra credit assignment, care to join?" Mick asked.

"Hell no." Jerome shook his head. Wallowing in his sarrow was better than extra credit. He took a big gulp of his water as Mick walked away. He walked past Amber and Mara's room hearing nothing. He walked a little bit further to Patricia and Joy's room. He heard muffled voices coming through it, he pressed his ear to the door. The voices were still muffled so he sighed. He wanted to know what was going on, he maybe like a certain black haired girl in there. He looked at his cup filled half-way with water, he looked back at the door. He quickly downed his water and pressed the cup to the door. Suprisingly it worked and the cup made the voices clear. He listened to the four girl's voices.

"I've had my first kiss." Amber said excitedly. Jerome groaned, this is what it's about another thing to make him upset. But he kept listening, mainly to hear if Mara had had her first kiss.

"Really with who?" Mara asked.

"Well it was earlier this year when I was still 13 and it was with Rick from History." Amber said.

"How was it?" Joy asked. Jerome got a look of disgust on his face, they were asking how the kiss was? Is this what girls did?

"It tasted like watermelon, and it was slow and sweet, but we broke up a month later." Amber said sadly.

"I've had my first kiss too." Joy probably smiled. "It was with Noah from Maths." She said triumphentley. "It was a little sloppy, but it was still sweet." Joy said dreamingly. "But as you all know, he moved away." Joy sighed.

"Anyone else want to share?" Amber asked. Patricia was probably going to, but not his innocent Mara.

"I've had my first kiss." Mara said shyly. Jerome's glass almost fell to the floor but he caught it. Luckily the girls were oblivious to the noises outside of the room. "It was with Mason 4 weeks ago." Mara said about her current boyfriend. "It tasted like cherry's and it was sweet." Mara sighed probably dreaming about it.

"What about you Patricia?" Joy asked.

"I've never had my first kiss." Patricia said. Again Jerome's glass almost fell, Mara had her first kiss and yet Patricia hadn't? Jerome shook his head in disbilief. "I've never even had a boyfriend." She said sadly. "I mean come on. Who would want to date the supposed 'Goth'? I'm not even goth! I just like my hair this color." Patrici sighed. Jerome suddenly felt a pang of sorrow for not only him but the redhead too. It's not really fair that everyone in the house, even Alfie had had a girlfriend or boyfriend, and one of the prettiest girls at the school hadn't. His face went into shock as he realized he just said that she was pretty, in his head of course but still.

"Seriously? Do you know how many guys think you are hot?" Mara asked. "I hear it everyday."

"Well those guys think I'm hot not beautiful, they only like looking at me, not what's inside of me, like who I am. And anyone who likes me should get the guts to ask me out." Patricia said stubbornly. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." Patricia sighed. "Continue with your oh so great relationships." Patricia said sarcasticallly. She opened the door and Jerome fell forward. The glass suprisingly not breaking. But taking Patricia with him.

"Jerome?" Amber asked.

"What the hell?" Patricia asked as she was squished by Jerome. "Mind getting off me?" She asked Jerome.

"No it's quite comfertable." Jerome smirked. Patricia hit him on the head and tried to push him off. Jerome put his hands on either side of her lifiting him self up. He looked at her for a second before kissing her lightly on the lips. "There now we both have had our first kiss." Jerome said as he got up and walked away.

"What the hell?" Patricia asked. Jerome turned his head back slightly to see her touching her lips. Jerome moved his hand to his. He could feel a tiny heat on them. He ignored it and kept walking away like a british boss.

* * *

3.

A 16 year old Jerome sighed as he looked at her from across the room, Mara, the love of his life. He had liked her since he was 13 but she was with Mick. He drifted his gaze to another person in the room, Patricia. She had been his first kiss 2 years ago, and she still hasn't had a boyfriend. Apparently guys are scared of her. Patricia looked up from her book and smiled at Jerome. They were still friends, the kiss had made them awkward for a few days but then they both seemed to forget about it. Patricia checked the clock and then got up. She went over to Mara and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mara, it's time to go to our girl sleepover thing." Patricia rolled her eyes. They walked up the stairs to join Amber and Nina. Jerome got up too.

"Are you going to spy on them?" Alfie asked. Jerome smirked and shook his head.

"Just checking the camera I put in there room." Jerom smiled. He walked over to his and Alfies room and grabbed his laptop. Last week he had inserted a small camera into both of the girls rooms. He had checked on them every once in a while finding nothing intrsting, but this was. Of course the girls would change in the bathroom so it's not like he was creeping... all the way. he opened up the screen and picked Amber and Nina's room. The full color footage came onto the screen. He made the screen go all the way and sighed as the picture was still small. He took out the cable he needed and plugged it into the tellie he had in the room making the screen bigger. He smiled as he plugged in his headphones listening to the voices.

"So let's catch up on recent crushes." Amber said. Jerome rolled his eyes.

"I'm dating Mick so I like him." Mara smiled.

"I sort of like Fabian." Nina blushed.

"I think Alfie is ok." Amber said slowly. They all looked at Patrcia.

"Max from homeroome." Patricia replied simply.

"What about in the house?" Nina asked.

"Uhm..." Patricia thought. "No one." She shrugged.

"Ok do you think anyone is cute or hot?" Mara asked.

"Meh." Patricia said putting a halfway thumb. "They are all like brothers to me." Patricia said.

"All of them?" Amber asked.

"Yep. All." Patricia said.

"Are you sure there's not a single guy in the house you like?" Mara questioned.

"Well there is someone who is cute." Patricia blushed.

"Who?" The other girls questioned. Patricia leaned in and whispered something in all their ears. Jerome rolled his eyes at her antics.

"Jerome?" Amber exclaimed. Patricia covered her mouth with her hand. Jerome smirked and sat with his back against his headboard his arms behind his head.

"Well ever since that kiss 2 years ago. There was some kind of... heat? Between us." Patricia stated blushing. All the girls squealed.

"You guys would be so cute together!" Amber gushed.

"I don't think he likes me, he likes Mara." Patricia stated. Mara looked bewildered.

"No he doesn't." Mara protested.

"Mara he's my best guy friend next to Alfie, he told me." Patricia frowned. Jerome grimaced, it was the last time he was telling her something.

"Well that doesn't mean you two can't date." Amber protested.

"Trust me, he doesn't like me, anyways. No guy ever will." Patricia shrugged.

"Maybe a girl will." Nina joked.

"I don't roll like that." Patricia laughed. Jerome looked away from the screen really quick to the note on his bedside table. He had recieved earlier that day thinking it was maybe from Mara. Well Hoping. He re-opened it and looked over it again. It was just saying how they had known each other most of there lives, and how she liked him, blah blah blah. The note was from Patricia. Jerome set the note back down and looked at the screen. Patricia was getting up. "I'm going to the bathroom." She called. Jerome sat there a while thinking. He got up and and removed his headphones. He walked up the stairs silently before coming to a stop at the bathroom door. He walked back a little right as Patrcia opened the door.

"So Patricia I hear we have some kind of heat betweent us." Jerome smirked.

* * *

4.

A still 16 year old Jerome was lounged out in the drama room. He was just sitting there reading a book. I know Jerome? Read a book? Well he had to if he wanted to go into 12th grade. Jerome rolled his eyes at the dialogue, it was so cheesy. The book was about some teens who had a time machine and they traveled all through time, finding out more about each other, and that they all fall in love with each other. He was waiting for his partner for the english project to get here, that partner being Patricia. She was 15 minutes late. He sighed and got up picking up his backpack on the way. He walked over to Patricia's locker waiting. He heard a voice down the hall he looked at who it was. It was Patricia and... Kyle. From French. Jerome rolled his eyes and hid behind a trashcan. He heard Patricia and Kyle talking about something.

"Listen Kyle, I like you and your the first guy to ask me out, and this week has been... fun? But... I like someone else." Patricia's voice drifted down the abandoned halls.

"But we were just going to go on a date!" Kyle protested.

"I know but I've liked this person for years. Even when I was 6 I had a crush on him." Patricia muttered.

"Is it Alfie?" Kyle got a horrified look on his face.

"Not it's not Alfie." Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Good, that guy disturbs me." Kyle smiled.

"That's still my friend." Patrcia glared.

"Oh right sorry." Kyle murmered. "Wait a second!" Kyle cried. "Is it Benny?"

"From My Babysitter's a Vampire? Atticus Mittchel? He's hot but no." Patricia replied.

"No Benny from Science." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"OH hell no." Patricia said. She shook his head. "No that's just discusting."

"Chris?"

"No."

"Nathan?"

"No."

"Taylor?"

"No."

"Josh."

"No."

"Liam?"

"Nope."

"Austin?"

"Nope."

"Ethan."

"Again from MBaV, he's hot but no."

"Rory?"

"Stop naming My Babysitter's a vampire characters! And he's hot too but no."

"Niall?"

"No."

"Zayn?"

"No."

"Harry?"

"No."

"Louis?"

"No."

"Jerome." Kyle asked his last guess. Patricia stayed silent. Kyle and Jerome's eyes widened at the same time. "You liike Jerome!" Kyle shouted. "You are breaking up with me, because you like Jerome?" Kyle yelled.

"Yeah." Patricia said walking away. Jerome hurried back to the drama room and acted like he was ther the whole time.

"So I hear that you broke up with your boyfriend because of me." Jerome smirked as Patricia blushed.

"I did no such thing." Patrcia muttered.

* * *

A 17 year old Jerome walked into the living room sitting down. He heard a few voicces from the kitchen. Being himself he got up and sat down under the small breakfast bar, hearing the voices perfectly.

"Hey Yacker." Eddie the new guy said. Jerome rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Eddie?" Patricia asked.

"I wanted to let you know I have lowered my force field... Jwoop." Eddie said. Jerome mimicked him. He knew why he was getting jealous, the truth is since the kiss 3 years ago he kind of sort of maybe liked Patricia, but he acted like he didnt, which made himself believe he didn't. Make sense?

"I don't care." Patricia said exasperated. "I really don't care if you lowered your force field, jwoop." Patricia mimicked.

"I thought you liked me..." Eddie dragged off.

"Your joking right?" Patricia asked. "I told you I like someone else." Patricia replied.

"Who?" Eddie asked curiously.

"Jerome." Patricia shrugged. Jerome smirked.

"You like Jerome?" Eddie asked slowly.

"Yeah since I was 13." Patricia smiled.

"So you wasted 4 years on someone who will never like you back?" Eddie asked.

"Oh so what I'm not likeable." Patricia asked.

"No I like you." Eddie said.

"Oh yeah that makes me feel a whole lot better." Patricia replied sarcastically. "Look I dont' care if Jerome likes me back, I like him and if he doesn't like me I'll totally forget about him, but I'm not going to date someone I don't like." Patricia exclaimed.

Jerome listened intently to the conversation, thinking he should but in anytime.

"Listen I'm really sorry, but I don't like you that way. Could we just be friends?" Patricia asked.

"Friends." Eddie said sadly. Eddie exited the side of the kitchen that Jerome was on. He stared down at him before mouthing, "You lucky asshole." to him. Jerome rolled his eyes and got up. He walked through the kitchen doors.

"So I hear that Eddie has lowered his forcefield... jwoop." Jerome laughed. Patricia stared at him in suprise.

"Why do you keep eavesdropping at the worst of times?" Patricia groaned.

"Becasue they aren't the worst of times to me." Jerome smirked before bringing his lips to Patrcia's. Patricia kissed back with passion.

* * *

5.

A 23 year old Jerome walked down the hall of his house. Well Patricia, his girlfriend, and his house. Jerome walked down the stairs and stopped at the bottom.

"I don't know if he'll ever propose." Patricia sighed. "We've been dating since we were 17 and we've liked each other since 13!" Patricia exclaimed.

"I think he will." Nina said. Jerome looked around the corner, all the girls from Anubis house were sitting on the couches. Well patricia was laying on the couch.

"I doubt it we've been dating 6 years and nothing." Patricia said.

"Oh come on maybe he's just waiting for the right moment." Mara asked.

"I doubt it. He probably thinks were just going to date forever." Patrcia scoffed.

"Oh come on Jerome's not that stupid." Joy said.

"But you guys are all married!" Patricia exclaimed. "Nina Rutter, Mara Campbell, Joy whatever Sweet or something, and Amber Lewis!" Patricia said.

"Really Joy whatever Sweet or something?" Joy asked.

"I don't know if Eddie changed his last name yet." Patrcia shrugged. "I'm always the last at everything, last one to have their first kiss, first boyfriend, etc!" Patrcia exclaimed.

"Oh stop being such a downer." Mara sighed.

"Whatever." Patricia rolled her eyes. Jerome looked down at the few steps he had left. He walked down them.

"Hey Trixie!" Jerome smiled kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Jerome." Patricia muttered.

"Woah somethings wrong with you." Jerome murmered.

"Yeah something is." Patrcia replied.

"Well I have to... go... do... things.. bye!" Jerome said kissing her on the cheek.

"See he's probably getting a ring now." Mara said as Jerome closed the door.

He rushed to the nearest jewlery store and picked out a ring, it was a gold band with a circle of diamonds and in the middle an emerald, her birthstone, he got a red velvet box and went back home, the box in his pocket.

"What did yo go do?" Patricia asked.

"Things." Jerome said. Patricia rolled her eyes. "Oh and were going to a carnival tonight." Jerome yelled running up the stairs.

* * *

6.

The sixth time was a year after the wedding Jerome and Patricia were both 24. Jerome's ear was pressed to the door of their room where Patricia and the group of girls from Anubis house were. He heard them talking about something.

"I'm pregnant." Patrcia sighed. The girls erupted into cheers.

"See your finally the first at something." Amber squealed.

"Whatever." Patricia muttered.

"Why arent' you excited?" Nina questioned.

"I don't think Jerome wants a kid. Last night a few hours afte I found out I asked him when he would want a baby." Patricia stareted. "He said he didn't want one." Patricia cried. Jerome took his ear off the door. What? He thought to himself. "He said he wanted it to only be us." Patricia sobbed.

"I can't believe it." Mara muttered.

"I know and I don't want to get an abortion." Patricia sighed.

"Well you shouldn't." Joy explained.

"But would if I tell Jerome and he hates me or leaves me and the baby alone." Patricia cried.

"I doubt that he would do that, Jerome wouldn't do that to his own kid." Nina said.

"You don't have enough fate in your husband." Amber explained. Jerome had heard enough he turned the handle and walked into the room.

"We'll leave you two alone." Mara said backing out of the room followed by the girls. Jerome closed the door and sat down next to Patricia.

"Trixie, I didn't mean that, I will support you and this bayb no matter what, I don't care if your pregnant, I want a mini me!" Jerome exclaimed. "Listen Trix, I love you and I will never leave you, I will never leave our kid, and I will never regret you having him." Jerome kissed her. Patricia broke apart after a while.

"How do you know it's a him?" Patricia guessed.

"I'm assuming." Jerome smiled.

* * *

Ever since those times, Jerome would eavesdrop on Patricia alot, don't ask him why, but he even did when they were 65 and he had a suspition she was cheating on him with the bingo guy. Jerome learned alot about Patricia that way.

* * *

**So what do you think of that? It's my favorite! Please review with ideas for F!**


	6. Chapter 6 Letter F

**House of Anubis**

**Alphabet One-Shots**

**By: hoaluvpatrome567**

* * *

Word: Fantasy (Suggetion By: ReaderGirl98)

Patricia's P.O.V.

I stare at Jerome from across the room talking to Alfie. Alfie looks over at me and waves. I wave back. Jerome looks at me and gives me a slight smile. I give him a small smile back. Last semester we would have been talking, planning a prank, or more, but this semester after Mick moved and Eddie came we stopped talking we stopped hanging out and more. Sure we still sat next to each other, and we talk but, were not like the bestfriends we were, we still fight yes, but he's stopped calling me Trixie.

I look at Jerome again and see him smiling at Mara. I sigh and look out the window thinking about what would have happened if Mick had never left.

_I stare at Jerome from across the room. He looks up from his laptop and smiles at me, a full smile. I smile back and he takes his laptop and sits next to me. He sits like how he used to, closer than he should, he shows me what he was looking at. I smile as I see movie tickets. _

_"Hey Trixie, wanna go to a movie?" Jerome asks._

_"Sure." I smile at him. He gives me a peck on the cheek making my heart flutter. I smile up at him. He takes the laptop and turns it off. _

_"Meet you in 5." Jerome smiles. I smile back and climb up the stairs. When I get to my bedroom I brush my hair and put on skinny jeans instead of sweats. I meet Jerome back downstairs. _

_We drive to the movie theater and go to see some RomCom. Jerome takes me to the back row. When the movie starts I don't pay attention I'm only paying attention to Jerome. He catches me staring and starts to lean in. I lean in too. His lips crash to mine and they move in perfect sync. I wrap my arms around his neck his go on my hips, He removes his hands and puts up the armrest between us. I move over and he wraps his arms back around my waist. I deepen the kiss. His toungue glides across my bottom lip and he nips at it. I smile into the kiss and open my mouth. His toungue glides in and searches every crevice of my mouth before fighting with mine. He breaks apart slowly kissing me on my lips once more. He kisses down to my jaw and I moan his name. Before paying attention to the movie again._

"Trixie?" Jerome asks slowly waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I ask looking away from the window.

"Are you ok?" Alfie asks.

"Yeah just an amazing fantasy." I smile.

"Ok? Wanna help us prank Nina and Fabian?" Jerome asks. I nod my head.

"Sure." I reply.

"So that fantasy?" Jerome asks.

"What?" I ask quietly.

"When I was standing in front of you, you moaned my name." Jerome smirks. I blush and walk up ahead with Alfie.

* * *

Word: Firsts (Suggestion By: WritersWayOfLife)

Patrcia's P.O.V.

I sit with Jerome, Nina, Alfie, Amber, Fabian, Joy, Mara, Mick, and Eddie at a table in a restraunt. We are having a house reunion, although I kept intouch with all of them. We are talking about good ol' times.

"So let's play a game. We all say one of our first times like, like first kiss, first relationship, etc. And we share who it was with and when. Then the rest of the people have to answer." Amber smiles.

"Ok?" Mara asks.

"I'll start." Amber says. "First kiss? Mine was with Rick from Science when I was 11." Amber shares.

"First kiss was with Mark from Phys Ed when I was 13." Mara comments.

"Mine was with Kara Davis, when I was 10." Mick says.

"Mine was with Kane Carter when I was 14." Joy says.

"I had my first kiss with some chik in Ireland named Nicola. 9." Eddie shruggs.

"My first kiss was with Nina." Fabian says.

"MY first kiss was with Fabian." Nina smile.

"Mine was with a girl named Sierra." Alfie sighs.

"I had my first kiss with this idiot." I say pointing to Jerome, "When I was 13."

"I had my first kiss with this witch when I was 13." Jerome says jabbing his thumb at me.

"OK Patrcia pick another one." Amber states.

"OK." I roll my eyes. "I drunk beer for the first time with this idiot." I say again pointing at Jerome. "We were 16." I say.

"16 with her." Jerome rolls his eyes.

"Ok this is intresting, how many first's have you guys shared?" Amber asks.

"Uhm let's see, first kiss, first time having beer, first relationship, first time eating penut butter, first time doing... It, first time making out, first time skipping class, first time having detention, first time having a kid, first time getting arrested, first time being friends with bennifits, first time doing pretty much everything." Jerome and I say in unison counting on our fingers.

"Your joking right?" Nina asks.

"Nope." Jerome shruggs.

"And you guys aren't married?" Joy asks. Me and Jerome look at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Oh that's rich." I laugh.

"You guys were friends with bennifits?" Mick asks.

"Yeah. We still are." Jerome shruggs.

"Again, you guys aren't married?" Mara asks.

* * *

Word: FoodFights (Suggestion By: hoaluvpatrome567)

Patricia's P.O.V.

I sat down at the table and started to eat my dinner. Trudy had made spaghetti and meatballs with breadsticks and salad. All of a sudden I feel something slimey land on my face. I pick it up to see a small piece of spaghetti. I look up from my meal to see Jerome smirking at me. I pick up a breadstick and chuck it at his face. He dodges it making it hit Alfie. Alfie looks up and sees me he throws some salad at me. I dodge it and pick up some spaghetti. I throw it making it land on Joy. Jerome burst out laughing. He picks up his soda and pours it on Eddie's head. I laugh as Eddie jumps up.

"Nice going." Eddie murmers leaving to dry offf his shirt. I burst out laughing as Fabian gets pelted with spaghetti. I throw some more making it land on Mara's head. She takes it off and murmers something under her breath.

"Really guys every meal?" Nina asks right as Fabian pelts her with salad. "Fabian?" Nina gasps.

"Sorry Nins." Fabain smiles. Nina picks up some spaghetti and throws it at Fabian having it miss and pelt Amber.

"Nina!" Amber screams.

"Sorry!" Nina apoligizes right as she throws some at Nina missing and hitting me. I smirk and look at Jerome and Joy, we all grab a fistfull of spaghetti and throwing it at the other 5. They all look at us int disgust.

"Oh come on! Have some fun!" I shout. Jerome smiles.

"Yeah Patricia. Have some fun." Jerome smiles before opening my mouth with his hand and shoving spaghetti in there making me choke.

"What the hell?" I ask as I finish chewing.

"Hey have some fun." Jerome shrugs.

"I will kill you." I say glaring at him still coughing.

"Or you could kiss me." Jerome winks.

"You want a kiss?" I say leaning in. Jerome nods. "I'll give you one." I smile. I lean in more. I'm about to kiss him when I punch him in the stomach. "Your not getting one." I smirk.

"Oh come on." Jerome smiles.

"Nope, we aren't even dating." I shrug.

"We could be." Jerome suggests.

"We could. But we wont." I say throwing more spaghetti at him.

"Why I'm to hansome." Jerome smiles.

"No." I say. I'm about to throw more food at him when his lips are on mine. I put the food in his hair. He still didn't take his lips off mine. I finally just kiss back. He removes his lips.

"This is why I love foodfights." Jerome whispers before pressing his lips to mine again.

* * *

**Ok I'm not very happy with these, but the next chapter should be good, I hope. And it's two chapters in a day soooo... Review.**


	7. Chapter 7 Letter G

**House of Anubis**

**Alphabet One-Shots**

**By: hoaluvpatrome567**

* * *

Word: Grave (Suggestion By: ReaderGirl98)

Jerome's P.O.V.

I look down at ground as a single tear falls from my eye. The tear falls down my cheek slowly dripping off of my chin. I look up and at the rest of the house, Sibuna is crying like crazy, so are Mara and Mick.

"Let's go visit her." I hear Joy whisper.

"I'm going.: I agree. We get up and go into the car. We arrive at the destination. We look down at the ground as we walk looking for her name. Then name of our best friend. I start to cry more as I see her name of the gravestone.

_Patricia Grace Williamson_

_July 7, 1994 - January 13, 2012_

All of the house crowd around her gravestone.

"I miss her." I whisper.

"Well you did love her." Alfie says into my ear.

"I do. I still do." I frown.

"I know." Alfie sighs. I look back down at her gravestone and place the flowers on it. We have a picture of her leaning against it, a picture of all of us, and a picture of me and her. I pick up the photo of me and her and look at it letting the tears fall. She looks so happy. I can rembember how she died like it happened yesterday, although it happened months ago.

She was walking with me and Alfie to the new joke store when a robber from a bank near by was shooting innocent people, she was one of the 3 people that had died. I look at her gravestone again. I sigh before getting up.

"She was so innocent." I say. I look at her grave, the others walk away a bit. "I miss you Trixie, remember I'll always love you." I whisper before getting up and leaving.

* * *

Word: Ghost (Suggestion By: ReaderGirl98)

Patricia's P.O.V.

The resident's of Anubis house were lounging out in the living area. I was sitting on the couch with Nina and Fabian talking in hushed voices. We were talkiing about the newest mystery to the house. We had gotten a recording of Sarah from when she was young. She was talking about a ring with a single tear of gold. The one that can complete the elixer.

"So if we sneak into Victor's office?" I ask quietly.

"That never ends well." Nina says remembering all the times that we had snuck into Victor's office. I smile at the time Nina had her 'initiantion', and she had complimented Vicotr's coat, and asked if it was vintage. I look over to see all the other house residents in deep conversation too.

"Your right." I sigh replying finally.

"Yeah but how can we get it?" Fabian asks. I roll my eyes.

"Let's just let him have it, he's been waiting practically his whole life for this." I shrug. They look at me and gasp.

"We are not giving up now, not after eveything -" Nina starts before getting interupted by the power being out.

"Well that ruins my reflection." I hear Amber pout.

"Suck it up barbie." Jerome mutters just as I say, "Shut up Amber." I look over in his direction happy the power is out so he doesn't see my blush.

"Well what could have done that?" Mara asks. "There is no storm, and our electricity is powered by the school and I see the other houses have their lights on..." She drags off.

"It's a ghost." Alfie says. I roll my eyes even though he can't see. My eyes start to adjust to the blackness and I can see outlines and blobs. Alfie gets up and walks up behind Amber and Joy. He shoves his hands in front of them. "Boo." He yells. They shove him away. All of a sudden we hear a crash. We look in the way that it came from, the kitchen. We all exchange a few looks before getting up cautiously.

We make our way over to the kitchen. I open one of the drawers and grab a few torches handing one to Nina, one to Mara, one to Jerome and keeping the other to myself. We turn on the torches and look around. I shine my torch on one spot in particular to see a broken bowl. We all look at each other. I start to panic as I see a shape out of the corner of my eye. What if it's Rufus? Wait didn't he e? What if it's Vera? I question myself. I turn my head slowly to see Jerome sining his light on a wall and Alfie makiing shadow puppets. I roll my eyes at their immatureness... ness. I look back over at the broken bowl. I look at Nina and show here. She looks at the bowl and starts to look at all the cabinets. I follow suit and look for the cabinet the bowl was in. I look back over shining my light where the bowl was hoping to get another glimpse of it. But instead I find myself with a clear floor. I shift the torch in my hand and walk over to where the bowl was broken. I look at the clean tile, as if no bowl was ever there. I walk over to Nina who is sticking her head in a cupboard.

"Hey it's this one." She points to one across the room. I look from the cupboard to where the bowl crashed.

"That's a long distance." I say. "Anyways, the bowl is gone." I say pointing to where the bowl used to be.

"That's weird." She says walking up. She runs her hand agianst the tile. "The tile isn't warm." Ilook at her quizaclly as does everyone else.

"So?" Mick asks.

"The tile isn't usually this cold." She says running her hand over the tile again. I fell a cold... wind? Blow past my neck. I immediatley cling to the nearest person.

"Well if you wanted to cuddle you could have just asked." I hear a cocky obnoxious voice. I turn slightly to see Jerome. My arms are wrapped around him and his are stifly at his side. His voice doesn't match his body posture, the way he's so tense. I immeadiatley let go and give him my best glare. He backs off, slightly still walking close to me.

"Scared?" I ask rolling my eyes. We walk out of the kitchen and lounge in Fabian and Mick's rooom. We were all in a circle torches on the ouside of us. I'm sitting in between Jerome and Alfie, we are all just staring at each other.

"Ok what's going on?" Joy asks.

"I don't know." Nina says. Sibuna shares a look, Jerome's eyes light up. Oh no here we go again.

"So why am I still not in your little scooby gang, Patricia and Alfie told me what happened last semester anyways." Jerome smirks.

"Not now Jerome." Fabian says harshly.

"Fine Fine." Jerome says putting his hands up in defense. All of a sudden we hear a door creak open. We all get our torches and give each other a look. "Ah shit." Jerome says in an American accent.

"Shut up you idiot." I hit him harshley. We all keep quiet and open up the door. We see a door creaking open and no one opening it. We all start to panic.

"What the hell?" Alfie asks.

"I don't know." Joy harshly whispers.

"Well than." Alfie mutters. We all walk into the hallway and we walk up the stairs. Victor isn't here, and Trudy is working late on here last day at the librarian.

"Leave." A voice whispers, we all look at each other in panic. None of us said that. I feel Jerome reach for my hand.

"You know if you wanted to cuddle you could have just asked." I mimick him. He immediatley let's go.

"I was just checking if you were scared." He says looking away. I roll my eyes and grab his hand catching up with the group, when we get there I immediatley let go.

"Sure you were." I scoff. I point my torch at the wall across from me, catching Jerome blushing.

We walk up the stairs to see a figure in the back of the hallway. We all start panicking, Mick and Mara start screaming while Sibuna stays totally quiet. "Go down stairs." Nina whispers to the pair screaming. They nod their heads slowly and walk down the stairs.

The ghost starts to move forward. Jerome and Alfie start hugging Me. "Really?" I ask them, They both still hold on though. "You guys are pathetic." I whisper before walking out of their grasp. They both grab for my hand.

"Leave." The voice says again.

"Yeah and where would we go?" I question.

"Leave." The ghost says.

"Oh yeah that clears things up." I mutter. All of a sudden I'm pressed up against a wall, the ghost in front of me choking me. I try to spit out words, but he just holds me tighter. I see the rest of the house staring in shock. I roll my eyes, of course when I can't breathe. I move my hand a make a 'come at me' gesture. Alfie, Joy, and Jerome come forward. The ghost sees them and let's go. I drop to the floor breathing heavily and clutching my neck.

"You ok?" Jerome asks from next to me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I mutter hoarsley.

"No you aren't." Joy says from the other side.

"I'm fine." I whisper. I look over at the rest of the residents to see them looking around from the ghost.

"It's not here..." Fabian whispers. I look around to see there right. I stand up and walk over wobbling slightly. Jerome holds my arm.

"That's weird." I mutter.

"Hey before we all die, can I do one thing?" Amber asks.

"Where not gonna die." Nina says.

"Hey just wondering, can I do one thing?" Amber asks.

"What?" Alfie asks back.

"I want to wear my new T-Shirt." She squeals running to her room.

"I have one thing to do too." Jerome smirks. We all look at him quizaclly. He swoops his head down and kisses me. I melt into the kiss my legs feeling like jelly. He holds me up and we stand there kissing when all of a sudden the lights turn on. We break apart and look at eachother. We step away awkwardly and Eddie emerges from the girls bathroom. Wait he wasn't with us. And he looks exactly like the ghost.

"You choked me!" I yell.

"You kissed Jerry!" He shouts back.

"Yeah AFTER you choked me." I say. Eddie rolls his eyes.

"I was the ghost." Eddie smiles. "I had to make the video for Drama, you all starred in it." Eddie smirked.

We all look at him before we all walk down the stairs to break his laptop where the video footage is held.

* * *

**Ugh I hated these two. I couldn't think of anything else and these suck. Grr my writing is horrid today and yesterday. Review for H. I hate this letter now.**


	8. Chapter 8 Letter H

**Ok I want to say thank you to the people who are regular reviewers, they review like each chapter.**

**Sibuna Kitten**

**ReaderGirl98**

**jellybean96**

**mari13ssa**

**and here is a reply to a review that annoyed the hell out of me.**

**Guest- **

**In reply to: **_peddie hater get over yourself it doesnt seem to happen and patrome wont ever_

**I'm saying:**** I don't hate Peddie! Ok I love Peddie! I ship Peddie, if you read my profile it says that. And no shit it doesn't seem to happen. And Patrome might! You never know! And I know it probably wont but I actually watched season 1 and I saw the romance they had! They were best friends, and had some romantic tension between them! Ok I know Peddie happens, it's called FanFiction for a reason. Just because I don't write Peddie doesn't mean I don't ship them.**

**And why are you even on the Patrome section if you hate it? You obviously only watched season 2. And really get over myself? Oh so your saying that I need to get over myself when I say my story's suck, and that Patrome will never happen. **

**"Hater's gonna hate. Potatoes gonna potate." Quote by Jai and Luke brooks from the Janoskians.**

**Anyone else a fan of them? Never heard of them? Too bad.**

**Guest (or is your name WinterPatromeLuver 4627 ?)- No they weren't at the time, and thank you! **

**I like the idea that's first because I have stage fright. Like I can't sing that well but acting, singing, dancing. I can't perform, only if it's funny and meant to be bad, I'm a good actress but I can't perform plays.**

* * *

Word: Hidden Talent (Suggestion By: Sibuna Kitten)

Jerome's P.O.V.

I walk to the house muttering the words to my new song that I had come up with. I know Jerome writing a song? What? Well I actually sing too, me and Stutter Rutter had actually formed a band when we were 13, but... I have huge stage fright. Like huge. I can barley look at a stage or other people when I'm singing. I start to tap on my leg finding a beat to my lyrics. I start to sing louder unaware of someone lurking behind me.

"Nice voice." I hear from behind me. I panic and turn around freaking out. I open my eyes wide as I see Patricia standing there. I see her smirking.

"You heard me?" I question. She starts walking closer to me.

"Yep." She smiles walking next to me.

"Oh god." I say covering my face. "God I'm horrible." I say.

"Your pretty good." Patricia smiles.

"I am?" I ask taking his hands off his face.

"Yeah." She replies.

"Thanks..." I drag off. She just looks up at me.

"Do you have stage fright?" She asks curiosuly. Ok what's up why is she being nice?

"Uhm yeah I do." I say sheepishly.

"Hm... I'm going to help you get over your fear." She says keeping her attention on the house a few hundred meters from here.

"How?" I ask her.

"Easily." She smirks.

* * *

When we are back at the house Patricia and I set down our bags and she drags me out side.

"Ok so how am I getting over stage fright?" I ask her.

"You are going to sing in front of me." She says I look at her in astonishment.

"Your joking right?"

"Nope."

"Ok?" I ask. I start to sing the song I was singing earlier. All of a sudden Alfie comes up. I start to sweat but still sing. Fabian comes up next oh shit. My voice breaks and I can't remember the words to my song.

"Well you got me and Alfie to listen." Patrcia frowns.

"That's because you are like my best friends." Jerome sighs.

"Ok well we just have to keep working." She says. Patricia shoos away Alfie and Fabian leaving only her. "Ok start singing again." She says. I start to sing again. She nods her head along to the beat. Alfie walks up slowly and I keep singing. I'm halfway done with the song when Fabian walks up. I close my eyes take a deep breath at the break in the lyrics and keep singing. I reopen my eyes to see Mara has joined. I start to get nervous again. Shit. I see Patricia singing along to the chorus. She meets my eyes and gives me a thumbs up. I smile back at her and start to sing the next verse. Nina and Amber walk up. I stop singing then.

* * *

When Everyone is standing in front of me, I stare at the tree behind them acting like their not there. I finish the song.

"Good job Jerome." Patricia smiles. "It only took..." She drags off counting on her fingers muttering the words, "48 times for you to sing without stopping!" Alfie claps as the others roll their eyes. Everyone starts to walk away. I pull Patricia back by her arm.

"Thanks." I smile kissing her lightly on the lips. I then run up ahead Patricia following slowly.

* * *

Words: Hot (Suggestion By: ReaderGirl98 I was going to do Hair Obssesed Jerome but couldn't find a good plot to it really.)

Patricia's P.O.V.

Hot. That's the only way to describe the weather this day in Liverpool England, for once in my lifetime it is burning hot. And I mean burning hot. It is 102 degrees ferenheit. Which if you hadn't noticed is really hot. Everyone in Anubis house are using plug in fans. Yeah today the air conditoner decided to fail and die. We tried everything to make it work, but sadly it wont.

"Let's go to the pool." Alfie whines.

"Do you know how many people are there? 70! 70 students are at the 3 pools we have!" Mara exclaims. "No way we are going to the pool." She finishes.

"Fine." Alfie sighs.

"I'm so hot!" Jerome whines. "In both ways." He smirks.

"More like in one way." Joy mutters.

"Oh yeah just the sexy way." Jerome shrugs.

"I'm sorry but I think that it's the other one." I smirk.

"Your just jealous because I'm sexy." Jerome glares at me.

"Yeah that's what you are." I roll my eyes.

"I am." He says.

"Sarcasm, look it up." I point out.

"I don't care." Jerome shrugs.

"Your such an idiot."

"A hot idiot."

"Yeah no."

"Yeah yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Shut up both of you!" We turn our heads to see Alfie looking at us.

"What?" I ask.

"You guys are so freaking annoying." He reply's casually.

"Whatever." Jerome mutters.

"No not whatever." Alfie says.

"Seriously Alfie it's no big deal." I cross my arms.

"No big deal? You guys fight 5 times a day." Alfie points out.

"We do not." I scoff.

"Eh. He's not wrong, we sort of do." Jerome scoffs.

"Whatever." I mutter.

"Would you guys stop? For a second?" Nina asks.

"No." We say at the same time.

"Just for 5 minutes." Mick sigs.

"Fine." Jerome and I say in unison.

"Good, now what are we going to be doing with this heat?" Fabian asks.

"Uhm... I don't know, water baloon fight?" I question.

"No, I'm not going to have a water balloon fight with Jerome and Alfie again, the last time they hit me in the head and got me a bruise." Amber whines.

"Ok so what?" Mara asks.

"I don't know." Alfie sighs.

"Why must it be so hot today?" I whine looking at the thermometer on my laptop again. 103 degrees farenheit.

"I don't know but I know what will make it hotter." Jerome whispers in my ear. I give him a confused look. He just leans in and kisses my lips.

* * *

**I know it's short but I updated twice in a day... I think or did I update yesterday? Whatevs reviews for I?**


	9. Chapter 9 Letter I

**House of Anubis**

**Alphabet One-Shots**

**By: hoaluvpatrome567**

**Note: **

**Special thanks to: ReaderGirl98 who's reviews have been amazing, they have amazing ideas that I have used in every chapter! Except for the first that I mad up the word. So thank you ReaderGirl98!**

* * *

Word: Insomnia (Suggestion By: anubisfreak)

Patricia's P.O.V.

I roll around on my bed flipping from side to side. I sigh and lay on my back looking up at the celieng. I don't know why I can't sleep but for the past few days all I've been doing is tossing and turning. I can't help it, whenever I close my eyes and am about to fall asleep I reopen them and I can't. No matter what I think about, or all the tricks they say help with falling asleep. And when I do fall asleep it's for about an hour before I wake up and can't sleep again. I've been to tired to pay attention in class, too tired to slap Jerome and Alfie when there being idiots, I've been to tired to even go on clue hunting with Sibuna. I can't do anything without thinking of how tired I am. I've told Mara and she says I have something like Insmima? Insomnia? I don't know, all I know is that it is a disorder that can make you not fall asleep or not stay asleep. Or both. Which is why I am sitting here, on the couch, lounging out, eating icecream, trying to fall asleep. Yeah.

"Patricia go see a doctor." Mick says.

"Yeah a doctor can give you some sleeping pills or something." Nina agrees.

"Guys thanks for worrying but frankly, I don't need to do all that, I'll fall asleep when my insomnia goes away. I read some comments on there and they said if they slept with someone and or something they love, then they fell asleep after weeks of insomnia." I shrug.

"So your going to sleep with your stuffed tiger?" Jerome asks.

"Shut up Clarke." I glare. "I'm going to sleep with my favorite bands album." I say.

"And that will make you sleep?" Mara asks.

"I hope it does." I reply.

"This sucks." Alfie sighs.

"Why does it suck for you, your the one who sleeps." I ask him.

"Because you can't help us with pranking the girls." Alfie mutters. All the other girls look up in shock.

"You help them?" Amber asks slowly.

"Uhm... No?" I say quit horribly covering the fact that I do indeed help them.

"I knew the boys wouldn't dare put sillystring in my bra." Nina gasps. "They think it's too gross." She scoffs.

"Yeah sorry they pay me 15 pounds every prank I pull." I smile.

"Soon to be 10 punds." Alfie says pulling his head to the side and crossing his arms. "You are now banished from ever getting 15 pounds again." He says putting his hand out and tapping my head 4 times.

"So I'm banished from getting 15 pounds... not 20?" I ask them.

"Uhm no..." Jerome drags off.

"So I only can get 10?" I ask.

"Uhm yeah...?" Jerome asks. Alfie just looks confused.

"Ok good to clear that up." I reply sarcastically.

"Oh no problem." Alfie replies back.

"That was sarcasm Alfie." Jerome says patting his back.

"I... I knew that." Alfie lies.

"Sure you did buddy sure." Jerome sighs. I start to close my eyes and lean back on the couch. I'm about to maybe fall asleep when I feel a finger poke my face and someone... really... close whispers, or more like yells.

"I think she's asleep!" I cringe my face up at the noise and cover my ears.

"Don't yell right in my face you idiot!" I shout pulling my face up. I come face to face with Jerome smirking. I hit him atop the head and I close my eyes again. Nothing. I reopen my eyes and glare at Jerome. "Jackass." I mutter.

"Hey no need for names." Jerome says deffensively.

"Your the idiot who made me not fall asleep!" I shout.

"Really Jerome you had to yell in her ear now?" Fabian asks.

"Yeah I did." Jerome shrugs.

"I'm tired of not sleeping." I whine.

"Go try sleeping with that album." Nina says. I nod my head and walk out of the room and up the stairs. I grab the album off my desk and walk over to my bed. I set the album under my pillow putting a hand on it. I sigh happily and close my eyes. And nothing. I groan and get back up walking down the stairs.

"No." I sigh. Everyone else sighs too.

"There has to be something or someone!" Mara whines.

"I doubt it." I scoff. "I'll just be sleepless forever and be so tired that I can't move, then either be paralyzed, or not ever be able to move a muscle, hungry as ever, so skinny you can see my organs, and my hair will be a mess." I pout.

"Don't loose hope." Nina says. "Well it's 9:55 I'm going to bed." Nina sighs. Everyone walks out of the room. Lucky idiots who can sleep. I closely follow. When I reach my room, I take the album out from under my pillow and I toss it on my desk. Stupid album. I lay down on my bed pulling my duvet over me. I lay my head on the pillow and close my eyes. I lay there for a few minutes before I hear footsteps in the corrider and hear a door open slowly making it creak. I hear the door creaking when it's closed again and I hear the footstopes coming near... my bed? I feel the person lay next to me they put there arm around me, the other is under the pillow there using. They pull me close and I fit perfectly with him the way we are laying. I open my eyes and turn my head to come face to face with a closed eyed Jerome. I have a look of shock on my face before turning my head back to the positon it was in.

I feel Jerome tighten his grip. I close my eyes and act like I'm... sleeping? Oh yeah that's believable. I feel a pair of lips on mine and bite his lip quickly to show hime I was awake. He pulls away and I wait. I know I won't fall asleep anytime soon, but hey I can't help but try. I open my eyes to see Jerome's face above mine.

I look at him before I kiss him again on the lips. I greedily take in all of his scent. I run my fingers through his hair. He kisses back and smiles into the kiss. When we break apart sleep overwhelms me. I close my eyes and turn my head untangling my fingers from his hair. I smile as I start to fall asleep.

Looks like all I needed was a someone.

* * *

Word: In Detention (Suggestion By: ReaderGirl98)

Patricia's P.O.V.

I sigh as I lean back in my chiar. I had gotten detention today for... well... nothing. Jerome and Alfie had said I was in on there prank which was filling one of the Teachers cabinets with Jello so the tests were ruined, then deleting them off the computer. Of course I ddin't even know about the test, I was sick. Which of course is why Mr. Sweet assumed that I was in on it, planning it.

"No talking, texting, homework, reading, or playing video games." The teacher says leaving the room. I roll my eyes. He wont know we were doing any of this. I pull out my phone and am playing Angry Birds when my phone beeps signaling I received a text. I look at the text and start laughing.

**That teacher had a stick up his butt**

**-Jerome**

_I thought I was the only one that noticed that_

_~ Patricia_

Haha he so did. Y dnt u guys use txt speak?

- Alfie

_Because it's annoying_

_~Patricia_

**Exactly**

**- Jerome**

Yeah I guess

-Alfie

I smile at the pair before joining them at there seat.

"You know I still don't know why you blamed me for this." I sigh.

"Because Jerome has a compromise." Alfie says.

"Listen, you do the double the pranks with us and we pay you 30 pounds a day." Jerome says.

"I guess." I say reluctantly.

"Good!" Alfie shouts.

"Hey Patricia, we still have that date tonight." Jerome whispers in my ear. If you must know ever since my insomnia me and Jerome have been dating secretly. Why not go public? Oh right because then everyone will say 'Aww Parome!' and I don't want that to happen.

"I know." I whisper back.

"You two would make a good couple." Alfie says randomly we both look at him.

"Us a couple? W- What are you talking about?" Jerome and I say in unison.

"You guys are a couple aren't you!" Alfie shouts. The rest in the room look over at us.

"Shut up Alfie, we are a couple who are dating secretly!" I whisper harshly.

"Oh I knew that." Alfie whispers back. Jerome lightly kisses me on the lips before I go back to my seat.

Hey I love being in detention now.

* * *

Word: Idiot (Suggestion By: ReaderGirl98)

Patricia's P.O.V.

I look over at Jerome glaring. He glares right back. If your wondering what happened between us, I'll tell you. Jerome had ratted me out for being the one to prank Victor so now I was under house arrest... for a month. I couldn't go outside unless for school purposes. Sadly that means I have to lie and say I'm at library for Sibuna purposes.

"You know you should really stop glaring I hear your eyes stay like that forever." Jerome muses smirking. We are at the kitchen table eating dinner with everyone else.

"You know you should really stop being so self-absorbed, I hear you die alone." I smirk right back.

"Oh yeah well at least I care about my appearance." Jerome states.

"Oh because wearing black and looking totally awesome isn't caring about my appearance." I roll my eyes.

"No it's not, you have to look amazing." He says.

"Oh yeah because you so do." I say shoving a forkfull of food in my mouth.

"Your just jealous because I can get dates." Jerome responds.

"Oh yeah because going to the movie theater with Alfie and Me is so a date." I scoff.

"Hey I go on other dates." Jerome interjects.

"Sure you do." I respond sarcastically.

"I do!" He shouts.

"You know if you have to keep repeating that you do, it's proven your trying to prove that to yourself, not others, and that means that you are lying so just agree with me." I respond with what Mara had told me last night.

"You know I really hate that Mara is rubbing her smartness off on you." Jerome mutters. I look over at the rest of the table to see them looking back and forth between us.

"Your an idiot." I mutter.

"A hot one." Jerome says.

"I can't argue with that. You are one hot idiot." I smile.

"I knew you felt that way... HEY I'M NOT AN IDIOT!"

* * *

**Hey guys, you will not believe what I did yesterday! As you can probably tell by how much I update my stories and how I spend and hour to four writing them since I plan in my head, you can realize I am a very lazy person. Well remember how I moved to this fixer upper? Well it looks good, and it's hot here, since it's almost where the dessert is, well we just got an above ground pool and we needed the stuff to be level, so we don't have level ground so we had to make a platform, I had to shovel 13 wheel barrels full of dirt, even out the dirt on the platform build the ladder for the pool, help spread out the pool, and get all the wrinkles out of the pool with about 4 inches of water. It was very tiring since where I live it's 100 degrees farenheit each day. Oh and the pool takes 8 hours to fill up, we were finshed with the pool at 1:00 am. And so it should be filled by now, but it's not. It will be in like 50 minutes.**

**Enough of my awesomness please review with J! **


	10. Chapter 10 Letter J

**House of Anubis**

**Alphabet One-Shots**

**By: hoaluvpatrome567**

**Note: I'm having tacos for dinner.**

* * *

Word: Janitor's Closet (Suggestion By: ReaderGirl98)

Patricia's P.O.V.

"Patricia, and Jerome could you please get me the paper towels from the janitor's closet?" Mr. Sweet asks.

"What?" I ask. "I don't want to go with Jerome." I groan.

"Just do it Williamson." Mr. Sweet says sternly. "And it's not like Jerome is objecting." I look over at Jerome.

"That's because he's asleep." I roll my eyes. I walk over to his table. I lift his head and slap him. He wakes up with a start and glares at me. "Come on idiot, Mr. Sweet asked us to go to the janitor's closet to get paper towels." I saw sauntering out of the room.

"I don't want to go with you." Jerome whines from behind me.

"I don't want to go with you." I retort. "But we are stuck with it so man up." I say walking down the halls.

"I still don't want to." He mutters. I turn around.

"Too bad you idiot." I say harshly.

"Well than." Jerome murmers. I roll my eyes and start heading down to the janitor's closet. Jerome follows close behind. I open the door and walk in Jerome following.

"Ok so we need the paper towels." I start to say as I hear the door slam close. I turn around slowly to see Jerome standing there looking at the door.

"It's a ghost." He says.

"Did you let the door shut?" I ask anger visable in my voice.

"Uhm I had to hold it open?" Jerome asks.

"No shit sherlock!" I yell.

"I didn't know it's not like you told me." Jerome shouts back.

"Whatever." I say pushing past him to turn the nob. "It wont turn." I say.

"Move your not strong enough." He pushes past me and trys to open the door.

"Believe me?" I question him. He merley just nods his head. I lean back against the wall till I hit the ground hugging my knees. Jerome sits across from me. "Looks like were stuck until someone finds us." I sigh.

"Well when we don't come back, they will obviously be here, I give it 5 minutes." Jerome says. "A bet?" He asks.

"No thanks." I say.

"Ok." Jerome sighs.

"Well what should we do?" I ask.

"I don't know." Jerome says moodily.

"God someones on there man period." I whisper.

"Don't go there." He mutters.

"What did Mara reject you again?" I ask in a snobby voice.

"Yeah she did." He looks down.

"What happened to us?" I ask quietley. "We used to be best friends. You haven't called me Trixie in 5 months." I sigh.

"I don't know." Jerome mutters.

"We should go back to how we were." I smile slightly.

"I would like that." He smiles too. He sits down next to me. "I missed you, sorta." He smirks.

"Oh yeah sure." I roll my eyes.

"I was joking." Jerome says nudging me. I laugh lightly.

"So..." I drag off hoping for another conversation starter. I see Jerome pick something up and spray a bit.

"I like that smell." Jerome says after a while.

"The smell of a janitor's closet?" I ask.

"No. There is an air freshener in here, it smells good. I just sprayed it." Jerome explains.

"Oh." I say stupidly. Jerome smirks and starts to laugh.

"Your an idiot sometimes." He laughs.

"I know." I smile.

"So..." Jerome drags off this time.

"I don't know." I shrug.

"Well um.." Jerome says. I look up at him to see him rubbing the back of his neck wakwardly. I get a confused look on my face. He starts to scoot closer and I start to panic. His head leans forward and a rush of emotions surged forward. Does he like me? No he's just caught in the moment. I feel like I was on fire. The blush creeping up my cheeks like a vine. His eyes are full of secrets, suprise, what looks like he's scared, lust, and... want? No I must be mistaken. I know I want it, I know I fell all of those. But does he?

His head turns slightly and he moves closer again moving like a snail. I start to breathe heavier. I close my eyes and take a deep breath brathing slower. I reopen my eyes to his wide open. He leans in again moving slower than before. He lightly presses his lips to mine. It's a sweet kiss before it turns heated and passionate I close my arms loving the taste of his lips. The feel of them on mine feels like heaven on earth. I break apart looking at his face. I quickly reconnect our lips when he's about to say something. He kisses back passionatley. I wrap my arms around his neck and nip on his bottom lip slightly. He nips back at mine. I smile and open up my mouth His toungue slips into my mouth. I smile as his toungue wrestles with mine. All of a sudden the door to the closet opens. Mara and Fabian walk in. I seperate form the kiss to see there shocked faces. My lips slightly swollen. I look at Jerome and kiss him lightly before exiting the janitor's closet.

* * *

**I know it's short but 2 chapters in a day! So yeah. And review for K!**


	11. Chapter 11 Letter K

**House of Anubis**

**Alphabet One-Shots**

**By: hoaluvpatrome567**

* * *

Word: Karma (Suggestion by: anubisfreak and ReaderGirl 98)

Patricia's P.O.V.

I look over at Jerome as he snatches some money from a 9th year. I roll my eyes as he puts his old D- in his hands. I walk over to him the 9th year looking me up and down "You know your going to get karma for that." I say to Jerome the 9th year finishes checking me out.

"And why is that Trixie?" Jerome asks. He glares at the 9th year who backs away slowly. I grab the 9th years arm and shove him next to me. The guy gets a cocky smirk on his face and pops his colllar winking at his friends.

"Because it's not nice to pick on little kids. Especially ones 2 years younger than you!" I exclaim. The 9th years smirk falters and his friends snicker. "Now apologise before I make you." I say deathly to Jerome. Jerome rolls his eyes.

"I don't even know why he was just giving me a decent amount for my A homework." Jerome replies innocently.

"Oh don't even joke 100 punds? And what A homework?" I ask I turn to the kid, "Dude that's D- homework I've known this dick forever and he's gotten one A since he was 6." I look back at Jerome.

"Oh you did not just say that." Jerome seeths. I think about it for a moment putting my finger on my chin cocking it to the side and tapping on it.

"I think I did." I say bringing my head to normal. I smirk at the flustered look on his face.

"Whatever karma is, I'm too hot for it." Jerome says cockily.

"First of all, karma is the good or bad you get for doing good or bad to another. Like having this little kid pay 100 punds for a 5 pound paper, and having him fail the class." I state, "And if anything your too ugly for it." I smirk. Jerome fakes shock.

"I'm too hot for you." Jerome smirks back. The 9th year is backing away slowly towards his friends who are laughing and looking at us curiously.

"Yeah that's what you are." I roll my eyes. Jerome takes a step closer.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yeah I'm sure." I shrug, "I'm also sure you need to brush your teeth, god your breath stinks." I say plugging my nose. The truth is, his breath smells like spearmint, my favorite. "You karma's coming." I smile walking away. I turn my head to see a flustered Jerome.

* * *

Later that day I see Jerome again looking behind him every fewe seconds. He spots me. "Trixie, I think I do have that karisma shit you were talking about!" He shouts. I walk up to him sitting next to him.

"It's karma and why do you think that?" I question curiosuly.

"Because today, I got rejected each time I asked a girl out." Jerome starts. I interupt him.

"What about guys?" I question innocently.

"I don't roll like that." Jerome states. "Second I got dodgeballs thrown at me in P.E. and it was freaking football. Third I got a waterballoon to the face. Fourth I got picked on by the 9th year form earlier." Jerome finishes.

"Wow I love karma." I laugh. He rolls his eyes. "Oh come on Jerome don't be a party pooper." I say using one of Nina's American terms.

"I'm not." Jerome pouts. I start to walk away.

"Do something nice and your karma will wash away." I shout over my shoulder. I look to see Jerome in deep thought.

* * *

When I get home I see Jerome still in deep thought.

"I thought about it all day and I still don't know what I can do that can erase my karma." Jerome mutters when he sees me. I sit down next to him. He turns to face me his hand and thigh rubbing against mine. I shiver involuntarily and hope he didn't notcie. "Help me." Jerome begs.

"Do something nice for someone." I reply simply.

"Like what?" Jerome asks.

"I don't know... get Fabian and Nina together?" I take a quick guess.

"Uhm... they are together." Jerome says.

"Since when?" I gasp.

"15 minutes ago." Jerome answers.

"Ok um... you can pick up trash for community service." I suggest.

"Hell no." Jerome reply's.

"How about you have a... uhm... fundraiser." I say getting no ideas.

"No... to Mara." Jerome shrugs. I roll my eyes and go into deep thought. Well I know what he can do, he can easily just love me. But you know not going to tell him that. That would just be stupid and embarrasing.

"Fine go out with someone who likes you." I say.

"Ok... No." Jerome mutters. I roll my eyes and watch as he looks at me for a second. "You know your green eyes are really pretty." Jerome smiles. I blush slightly and look up at him.

"You do too." I shrug. Jerome looks at me before he grabs my shoulders and pushes his lips against mine. He kisses me passionatley. When he pulls away I look at him.

"I think my karma just got erased. Not that I care anymore." Jerome mutters leaning his forehead against mine and kissing me agian.

* * *

Word: Kiss/Kissing (Suggestion By: anubisfreak and ReaderGirl98)

I look up at Jerome watching him stare at Mara from a distance. I sigh looking back down at my magazine. I smile as I hear someone plop down next to me automatically knowing it was Jerome. He lightly nudges me. "Trixie look over at Mara." He whispers. I look over to see Mara looking at us smiling kindly. She knows about my crush, she probably thinks Jerome is asking me out.

"Oh cool maybe she wasnts to date you." I say through gritted teeth.

"I hope so." Jerome sighs happily. The least he could do is kiss me. I mean I do love him. Although I doubt he notices. He just thinks of me as one of the guys. Jerome looks at me for a second as if debating something. He then looks back at Mara and smiles.

"Your turning into a creepy stalker." I joke. Jerome fakes hurt.

"I am a creepy stalker." Jerome laughs. I laugh with him.

"Yeah I know." I smile. Jerome smiles back before getting up. I sigh as I look at his retreating figure. The least he could do is kiss me.

* * *

I see Jerome again soon thinking the same things as before. He looks at me for a split second. I smile at him.

"You know, I think you should get a life." Jerome states. I look at him confused.

"What?" I question.

"You haven't gona on a date, or out to the city in 2 and a half months." Jerome smirks.

"So?" I ask harshly.

"I'm just saying you should really get a life." Jerome mutters.

"Well don't." I shout.

"Well someone's knickers are twisted." Jeromes says using the sterotypical british terms.

"Mine are. Ok? I do have a life. Ok? The guy I love just wants someone else. Someone who is smarter, kinder, less goth, prettier, and more." I sigh.

"And that guy is?" Jerome asks not even comforting me.

"You want to know?" I ask. He nods his head. "You do?" I ask again. He again nods his head again eagerly. I pull him by his tie and smash my lips to his. I kiss him quickly before I take them off and slam him back onto the couch. "It's you, you ignorant asshole." I say harshly.

"You know you should be nicer to someone who loves you back." Jerome smirks diving for my lips again.

* * *

**I know quite short and up late, but I just wanted to update, by the way, I will not be here from thursday to about monday or sunday, I will be at lake silverwood. Then the weekend after that in Ramona... so I wont update either weekends. Sorry!**

**Review with... L!**


	12. Chapter 12 Letter L

**House of Anubis**

**Alphabet One-Shots**

**By: hoaluvpatrome567**

**Note: Sorry for not updating yesterday, I wrote the chapter it got deleted, and I went to the beach at 10 am got sunburnt really bad, I can barley type, I can't move, I cant sit, I can't stand, or lay down. Then my 6 year old cousin begged me to come over, and when I got home it was like 9 pm. **

**Now the chapter: **

* * *

Word: Luke Skywalker (Suggestion By: anubisfreak)

Patricia's P.O.V.

"How can you like Darth Vader?" Jerome exclaims.

"Because he was hot when he was Anakin." I reply simply.

"Well he's not now, he wears a mask." Jerome mutters.

"Hey he has the most used quote, I mean everyone uses it." I tell him.

"Oh what the stupid "Luke I am your father." He mimicks Darth Vader's quote.

"Well I don't see Luke having a quote that's overused." I scoff.

"Well uhm..." Jerome drags off.

"No reply huh? Speechless?" I question

"No..." Jerome mutters. "Ok well at least Luke didn't give up on his son." Jerome shoots back.

"Well at least Anakin didn't kiss his sister!" I shout.

"Well at least Luke didn't cut off his sons arm!" Jerome shouts back.

"It was his left hand first of all, and second of all Luke should just go die." I mutter.

"No Darth Vader should." Jerome says back.

"Whatever. Lluke Skywalker is still pretty hot though." I shrug.

"You know Luke is pretty hot." Jerome says. I stare at him then smile.

"I always knew you were gay." I joke.

"Yeah whatever." Jerome rolls his eyes. "I don't roll like that." He says.

"Yeah sure. Luke Skywalker, pretty cool name." I change the subject.

"What happened to you obssesion with Darth Vader?" Jerome asks me.

"I love them both now." I shrug.

* * *

Word: LifeGuard (Suggestion By: ReaderGirl98)

Patricia's P.O.V.

I look back over at the lifeguard tower. Staring at the lifeguard on there, you see I've been staring at him since we got to the beach. I look away from him as he turns his head. His blonde hair, tall, lean, body, oh and his laugh, I can hear it from here.

"Tricia, you've been staring at that lifeguard forever." Nina says.

"I know he's just damn sexy." I say lifting down my sunglasses and looking at him again.

"Oh come on, He's not that attractive." Nina shrugs.

I stare at her gasping leaning on my elbows having some sand go on my towel. "Not that attractive?" I say shock covering my face.

"Yeah sort of looks like Jerome." She shrugs. I gasp at her again. He does not look like Jerome.

"That sexy beast looks nothing like that slimeball." I shudder.

"He kind of does, same blonde hair, same height, and same lean body." She says looking back at the water. We had just got out after spending 4 hours in there. I may or may not have tried to look like I was drowning so he could come and save me, of course he sent his other lifeguard, smirking at me. I glared at him and Fabian, the guy who 'saved' me.

"No he doesn't, don't even joke." I mutter. Nina just rolls her eyes. I look back over to see him staring at me. I get a good look at his face, well as good as I can, he's wearing glass and he's about 100 feeet away from us. I can see his dazzling smile and that's it.

"He's still sexy." I smile.

"Whatever." Nina rolls her eyes. All of a sudden the guy starts climbing down the ladder.

"Oh god, sexy guy is walking over." I start to freak out. He makes his way over winking at several girls. He walks over slowly and smiles at me. "Oh god why is he so sexy?" I question to Nina. She just shrugs. The lifeguard walks over to me right as I say, "God that damn sexy body." I blush and put my glasses on my head. looking up at him. He smirks down and removes his glasses squatting down to meet my eyes.

"So Trixie, I hear I have a damn sexy body." He smirks at me. I roll my eyes before punching him.

"Yeah you do." I smile.

"I know." He says laying next to me on my towel. Girls are glaring at me and I roll my eyes. I hear a few girls murmer along the lines of me being a slut. I roll my eyes again.

"He's my best friend!" I shout to the girls who get a shocked look on there face before they get relization over them.

"You know you seem to get jealous easily." Jerome murmers poking my stomach.

"Go back to your shift Mr. Lifeguard." I say before he winks kisses my cheek and walks back over to his post. "Stupid sexy body. Stupid Jerome." I mutter walking over to the water.

* * *

Word: Library (Suggestion By: ReaderGirl98)

Patricia's P.O.V.

"Come on Jerome we have to study." I roll my eyes at my boyfriend.

"But I don't want to!" Jerome whines. He starts to kiss my neck making his way up to my mouth. I moan slightly but push him back.

"No study." I command pointing at the book.

"Fine." He pouts. If you did not know, we are currently in the library trying to study for our history test tomorrow.

"Ok so what happened to all of Henery the 8th's wives?" I question him.

"Whenever they couldn't have a boy he would cut of their heads, but it was all his fault." Jerome reply's simply.

"Ok." I say. He starts to kiss me again.

"Jerome." I moan. "Stop." I sigh. He kisses me on my mouth and I kiss back forgetting studying. I wrap my arms around his neck as his goes on my waist.

"You guys, not in the library." Joy shakes her head walking in.

* * *

**I'm sorry it sucks, I'm in pain. I can't think when in pain. I'm serious I look like a freaking lobster. I can't even move. I'm burning. Ahhh.**


	13. Chapter 13 Letter m

**House of Anubis**

**Alphabet One-Shots**

**By: hoaluvpatrome567**

* * *

Word: Memory Loss (Suggestion By: ReaderGirl98)

Patricia's P.O.V.

I glare at Jerome and pull on the fabric again. He pulls back, if you want to know, I am trying to get my shirt back, Jerome stole it from me when I was in the shower. And Alfie stole the rest of my clothes.

"Just give it back!" I shout wearing one of Mara's T-shitrs, that is very uncomfertable.

"No!" Jerome exclaims. I pull again. He pulls again causing me stumble forward a little. I pull. Hard. He let's go at the wrong time and he falls backward hitting his head on the wall behind him. He slouches to the ground unconcious. I kneel down beside him.

"Jerome?" I ask shaking him. He doesn't open his eyes. I shake him again before hitting him on the head. He opens his eyes and looks at me.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"Nice joke Jerome." I laugh.

"Where am I. And who are you?" He asks panicing. Shit.

"Uhm..." I start to panick... wait now is time to put me being Jerome's girlfriend to action. Your probably thinking, What? Well, I sort of like Jerome so Amber dared me to be his girlfriend or at least try. "I'm Patricia, your former enemy and best firend, current girlfriend." I smile at him. "And you and Alfie, your best friend, call me Trixie."

"Your my girlfriend?" Jerome snorts. I roll my eyes at him and slap him on the head. Even with memorey loss he's a dick.

"Yeah I am." I say to him. Good thing I'm an amazing lyer.

"Oh... so where am I?" He asks.

"You are in Anubis House, a boarding school, you live here with 7 other students." I say to him. "You go to school here."

"I do?" He asks. I nod my head. "Oh..." Jerome says.

"I'll show you your room." I smile. I pull him up by his hand and drag him to his room. "This is yours." I say opening the door, "Your bed is that one." I say pointing to the bed over against the wall.

"Ok. Give me a tour." He smiles brightly.

"Ok..." I drag off. We walk out of the room and walk down the hall. "This is Fabian and Mick's room, I say opening the door. He nods his head and we travel to the kitchen, "This is the kitchen and that is the dining/living room." I say pointing and traveling through the door. I nod my head to the other residents. "Those are your housemates, friends, and schoolmates." I say. They all give me a strange look.

"Uhm Trixie, why are you saying all that?" Alfie asks.

"Jerome hit his head on the wall and got memory loss." I shrug. Alfie nods his head.

"Glad I asked." He murmers.

"Now to introduce you." I start. He nods his head and looks at the students before him, "That is Nina, American, Newbie, Dating Fabian." I say pointing to her. She waves and Jerome nods his head in response. "That is Fabian, shy, caring, dating Nina, and likes Science." I say pointing to him. "That is Mara, smart, geeky, and kind." I say pointing. "That is Mick, dating Mara, sporty, not the brightest, likes food." I say, Mick glares at me in response. "That is Amber, she's popular, dumb blonde, loves pink and fashion and is dating Alfie." I point again. "That is Alfie, prankster, goofy, best friend, dating Amber." I finish.

"Ok so let me get this straight, Alfie is dating... her?" He asks pointing to Amber. I nod my head. "How did he... get her?" He asks. I shrug.

"One of the many mysteries of the world." I reply. "Now I'm going to change out of... This." I say waving a hand infront of my discusting clothes, well they are nice just better for Mara. "You... be social." I say. I walk over to Alfie and Jerome's room grabbing my clothes from their floor and walking over to my room. I shove the clothes in my wardrobe and grab some pyjamas. I put on my black pyjama pants with gray skulls and a black tank top. I make my way back downstairs to see Jerome sitting there talking to Alfie about something. I walk up to them.

"My girlfriend is a goth?" Jerome asks. Everyone gives me a confused look. I give them a look back.

"Yeah I'm sort of goth." I roll my eyes.

"Hey Patricia can we talk to you without... Jerome." Mara asks. I nod my head slowly and Jerome gets up and backs up backwards out the door. "Why did you say you were dating him?" She whispers.

"You dared me too, and I like him." I shrug. They all just shake their heads. I roll my eyes and drag Jerome back in.

"Jerome you remember anything?" Fabian asks.

"Uhm. I remember I was trying to get a shirt from Trixie, just pulling back and forth and then letting go and hitting my head." Jerome says.

"You don't remember anything else?" Nina asks.

"Not really." Jerome drags off.

"Oh that sucks man." Alfie pats his back.

"Let's finish our tour." I say to Jerome. I show him the upstairs before going to bed. I hear him leave and smile to myself.

* * *

The next day I wake up to find Jerome smiling at me. I shoot up get a freaked out look on my face. "What the hell?" I ask.

"Morning." Jerome smiles. I give him a confused look.

"Morning?" I question. "What are you doing here?" I ask slowly.

"Just visiting my girlfriend." He smiles. I give him another confused look before the night comes flooding back, the shirt, the memory loss, the lie, everything.

"Oh sorry I'm sort of... not a morning person." I smile at him.

"That's fine Trixie." He smiles. I nod my head and get out of my bed. I look to see Jerome still there.

"Uhm could you get out so I can change?" I ask.

"Were boyfriend and girlfriend it's not like I'm never going to see that." Jerome smirks. I roll my eyes and shove him out the door. I get some clothes and put them on. I walk out of the room to see Jerome standing in front of the door. I jump back.

"God!" I exclaim.

"Hi Trixie!" Jerome says cheerily. I smile slightly at him.

"You gotta stop uhm... being so close." I say as I point to his shoulder touching mine as we walk.

"What why we are dating." Jerome says with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh right... haha." I laugh nervously.

"Have me and you kissed yet?" Jerome asks. I look at him in astonishment. I see a slight smirk on his face but it quickly dissapears.

"Uhm no." I murmer.

"How long have we been dating?" He questions.

"Uhm I don't know... a week or something stupid like that." I say.

"Not one to count relationships?" He questions.

"Never been in one." I shrug.

"Mhm." Jerome says. He stops I stop and face him, I give him a confused look. He looks at me for a second before he kisses me on the mouth. I stand there in shock before kissing back. Jerome deepens the kiss. I pull apart. "Hey Trixie, we should have our monthly bowling night tomorrow." Jerome smirks. I look at him in shock, what? "Oh and I never lost my memory." Jerome murmers against my lips kissing me again.

* * *

**So I know my chpaters are getting bad. I'm sorry but I made this early, I woke up at 5 am after falling asleep at 12 am and waking up for an hour at 2 am, so 4 hours of sleep. I'm sort of tired. My sunburn hurts and review for N!**


	14. Chapter 14 Letter N

**House of Anubis**

**Alphabetical One-Shots**

**By: hoaluvpatrome567**

**Note: Sorry it's been forever, I have been having diffuculty thinking for your reviews, no worry's though... I think I know what to do... keyword THINK**

* * *

Word: Narcissistic (Suggestion By: REaderGirl98 and simplybarlarlar)

Patricia's P.O.V.

"You are so stupid!" Jerome shouts in my face.

"Oh I'm the one that is stupid? I'm not the one who got a 6% on the last math quiz!" I shout back at him stepping dangerously close.

"Well I'm not the one who has never dated." Jerome shrugs.

"What the actual fudgecakes does that have to do with ANYTHING we are talking about?" I ask raising a brow. He steps closer pushing me slightly against the wall. Well with a foot of space between Jerome and I, I still feel like he is suffocating me.

"I don't know, I'm hot though." He shrugs. I give him a confused look. What the heck?

"Ok you must be insane." I shake my head. He takes another step closer, making the space between us smaller. I start to panic.

"No I'm not, I am extremley attractive." Jerome says in a duh voice.

"And that has to do with..." I drag off asking him.

"I don't know... everything." He says.

"You know, you aren't even that hot." I say keeping my guard up.

"I"m not that hot?" He asks. I nod my head slowly totally lying. He waves his hands in front of his face weirdly and exclaims, "How can you not find this hot?"

"I just don't." I shrug my shoulders.

"Do you have a fever? Everyone thinks I'm hot, I am like THE hottest guy at this school, I would say in the world, but One Directioin, Ed Sheeran, and other famous people are hot. Although I don't roll that way." He adds looking at my freaked out face. "The point is... I'm hot." He states.

"Jerome... I think you might be Narcissistic. It's where you have a personality disorder, where you are like really vain..." I drag off thinking off the part of the defentition I remembered for a test. Jerome put a hand over his mouth, gasped and jumped back. He removed the hand over his mouth and pointed an accusing index finger at me.

"Don't you ever call me that foul word again." Jerome says deathily. I look at him quizcally. Before thinking of having fun with it.

"Oh no worry's Jerome, I won't ever call you Narcissistic ever again, even if you are Narcissistic. I will never call you Narcissistic again." I shrug. He winces everytime I use the word and I just laugh. He scowles at me and steps back up to me. My breath hitches as he pushes me against the wall.

"If you call me that again, I will hurt you, mentally and emotionally." He threathens shooting me a death glare.

"I don't know why it effects you, it's the truth you are Narcissistic." I shrug trying to keep my cool.

"I am and never will be... that." He says.

"Why is is too big of a word for you to prounounce?" I ask him.

"No and I can prounounce it, I just choose not too, because it's a discusting word that should be officially forgotten." He says. I gulp at his tone, but keep my cool. Well at least I act like I am on the outside, I cross my arms over my chest and see Jerome's eyes flicker to it. I roll my eyes and start to talk.

"I don't care, what you do to me, it's the truth, deal with it." I say finding some courage and pushing off the wall stepping closer.

"No you deal with it." Jerome says.

"You are a Narcissistic idiot." I state.

"Well you are a... goth." Jerome says lamely.

"No shit I am, aren't you smart?" I ask him. "Stupid Narcissistic idiot." I roll my eyes.

"I AM NOT NARCISSISTIC!" Jerome shouts.

"You need a mint." I say waving a hand in front of my nose. All of a sudden Jerome's breath is all over my face and his lips are mine.

"Now you do too." Jerome states.

"Stupid Narcissist." I state. **(A/N I did not do this justice.)**

* * *

Word: Newbie (Suggestion By: ReaderGirl98)

Jerome's P.O.V.

I set down the whoopie cusion as I hear a faint knock on the door. Huh that's weird, no one ever knocked unless it was parent day. I wonder what's going on. I look at my best friend Alfie, and the only other person in the house and give him a confused look. We both shrug and get up off the floor setting our stuff on the table in front of the couch. I hear the knock again and we walk to the enteryway. We peek our heads around the corner to see Trudy, our house mother, open the door and start talking.

A few moments later we hear the door shut and Trudy talking to someone. We see them turn around and immediatley go back to what we were doing before. Trudy walks into the living room a girl who looks around my age, seven, at her side. I look at Trudy questiongly. Then look over at the girl. I wanted a new housemate... just not a girl... they are weird. I look her up and down to see her looking like a guy iin all red and black. Her red hair in a side ponytail. I look at Trudy again pouting this time.

"This is Patricia." Trudy says to us. Eww that's a girly name. "Patricia, this is Alfie and Jerome." Trudy explains. Patricia looks around the room and at Alfie and I. She sees the stuff on the table and sits beside m.e I scoot over and she looks at me like I'm a freak.

"What never seen a girl before?" She teases. I puff out my chest.

"I've seen lots of girls, just not so boyish." I say.

'Yeah my parents said the same." She shrugs.

"I have a sister." I say sligihtly frowning.

"I do too." She says. "We're twinns." She smiles.

"Is she here?" Alfie asks.

"No she's at a music school." Patricia shrugs. She picks up some whoopie cusions and stuff and puts them back down. "Trudy, can I have them give me a tour?" Patricia asks.

"Sure, I'm pretty sure that Jerome and Alfie know the place well enough." Trudy says. Patricia smiles turning back to us.

"Aweome now let's go." Alfie urges. I set down the things I was holding and drag my feet next to Alfie.

"You are the only girl here, and since your so young, you are going to sleep in that room." Trudy interupts our tour. She points to the empty room next to Alfie and I's. "But when the new girl, Joy, comes in a couple of months, you will be staying upstairs." Trudy informs.

"We wanted to do the tour!" Alfie and I whine.

"Ok, Ok, I'm sorry." Trudy smiles stepping away.

"Now, since you will stay there." I point to her room, "You could always come to our room." I say as I point to our room.

"Cool." Patricia smiles.

We give her a tour as best as we can. In the end we end up eating dinner at the table. I sit across from Alfie and next to Trixie, Alfie and I think it's better than Patricia, who is at the head of the table. We're eating spaghetti.

"I take it I'm the newbie." Patricia guesses.

"Yeah Alfie used to be but, that was 6 months ago." I say.

"So you were the first one here?" Patricia asks.

"Yeah." I say proudly.

"Well I was the first girl." She says proudly too. I scowl at her but my face brightens as I see her smile. I don't know why but it does.

* * *

Word: Nina's Help (Suggestion By: Ishy415)

Patricia's P.O.V.

"Hey Nina." I ask the american on our way to school.

"Yeah?" She asks.

"I was wondering if you could help me with the guy I like?" I question not daring to say his name as he is only a few feet in front of us.

"Sure." Nina smiles. She already knows who I like, I told her a couple weeks ago.

"Cool thanks... Bye." I say catching up to 2 of my best friends, and one of them being my crush.

"Hey Trixie." Jerome and Alfie smile. Yeah Jerome is the one I like, he's just so... it's undescribable.

"Hey guys." I say back to them.

"So you excited for the movie night tonight?" Alfie asks. Every Friday we have a movie night where

"Yeah, I can't wait, we better be watching a horror." I threaten.

"You know we will." Jerome smiles. I laugh and open up the doors to the school.

* * *

After school Nina and I had gone up to her room to talk about Jerome.

"Ok so you like him." Nina states.

"Duh."

"Ok well than we will tell him that." Nina says her thinking face on.

"I can't just tell him like during movie night." I say.

"You can't... but I can." She smiles micheviously. I get a worried look on my face.

* * *

"Ok so go down to his room for movie night." Nina explains. I shrug and fix the black T-shirt and my pyjama bottoms, what there my pyjama's, I take my pillow and a blanket seeing as I end up sleeping there. Nina pushes me out the door, I trip a little before gaining my balance and traveling down the hallway and the stairs to Jerome's room.

"Hey Trixie." Jerome greets opening the door.

"Hey." I say pushing past him. "So what movie are we watching?" I ask.

"Attack of the Zombies 2.5, unrated version." Alfie smiles.

"That's going to be gory!" I cheer. I sit down in between Jerome and Alfie, the laptop in my lap. I crank up the volume to full blast and start to watch the movie.

* * *

Jerome's P.O.V.

20 or 30 minutes into the movie I hear a knock on the door. Patricia' pauses the movie and I get up to answer it. I walk to the door and open it.

"Hey Jerome, can I talk to you out here?" Nina questions. I nod my head.

"Sure."

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out?" Nina asks.

"Listen your a lovely girl bu-" I'm interupted by Nina laughing.

"Not with me." She says shuddering. I sigh in relief, "With Tricia." Nina smirks. My face forms into shock and I nod my head slowly. "Good ask her out." Nina says pushing me to the door.

I open it and sit back down, Patricia and Alfie look at me quizacally.

"Patricia, would you like to go out with me?" I question.

* * *

Patricia's P.O.V.

"Patricia, would you like to go out with me?" Jerome questions.

"Uhm yeah sure." I smile. Looks like Nina's help worked.

* * *

Word: No (Suggestion By: zotje1)

Only Dialouge story:

"Can I lick your face?"

"No Jerome you can not lick my face."

"Fine can I... kiss you?"

"No."

"Don't lie."

"I didn't."

"Yes you did. Stop being so stupid Patricia."

"No."

"Can I sit there?"

"No."

"Can I eat that?"

"No."

"Can I kill you?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

"Can I have sex with you?"

"Hell no."

"Don't lie."

"I would never."

"Yes you would."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"..."

"What the hell Jerome why did you kiss me?"

"No."

"What are you talking about?"

"No."

"What?"

"No."

"..."

"The same reason you kissed me Patricia. Same reason."

* * *

**I am ashamed you had to see this discusting chapter, the writing is terrible. I am sorry it took so long to update.**

**Again sorry for the horrible writing.**

**Thank you for so many reviews!**

**Review for O.**


	15. Chapter 15 Letter O

**House of Anubis**

**Alphabet One-Shots**

**By: hoaluvpatrome567**

**Note: I got so many reviews, I just wanted to say thanks :) It was a horrible chapter and for you to review, means a lot!**

* * *

Word: Only If (Suggestion By: Mari13ssa I didn't understand this fully so I'm just making Patricia be rude...)

"Hey Patricia." Jerome smiles brightlly at the teenage girl on the couch. She looks at him before bringing her attention back to the TV. "Patricia." Jerome try's again. "Trixie..." He pokes her cheek. Finally the girl looks at him annoyance plastered on her face.

"Yes Jerome?" Patricia asks. Her voice sounds as if she would be somewhere else.

"I was wondering if you wanted to study with me?" Jerome asks. Ugh studying just another thing she needs to do.

"Only if you do my homework." She shrugs. Jerome gasps in shock and get's a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh no. I am not going to do your homework." Jerome says as he reaches for the remote to change the channel from 'wife swap'.

"Hey don't change the channel." Patricia exclaims. Jerome grins deviously.

"Ok I wont... Just... would you like to catch a movie with me?" Jerome asks. Patricia glares at him.

"Only if you buy the tickets and the snacks." Patricia smirks.

"Ugh you are so stupid!" Jerome whines.

"Thanks." Patricia smiles.

"Ok fine. Will you go and tell Alfie that I can't hang out with him today?" Jerome questions. Patricia rolls her eyes.

"Only if you give me thirty pounds." Patricia says. Jerome glares at her, can't she do the simpilest thing for him without her two sense? No? That's what he thought.

"I'm not going to give you thirty pounds." Jerome says with a roll of his eyes, "Could you please just do one thing **(A/N unintentional One Direction song) **and please, please, please, go and tell Nina that I can't make it to the next Sibuna meeting?" Jerome questions.

"Only if you run in front of a bus." Patricia says to him.

"You are so complicated, you need serious help, you need to go to a mental hospital, here I have there number, give them a call yeah?" Jerome asks her fake concern and mock in his voice.

"Only if you go to." Patricia smiles sweetly at him.

"You are such an idiot." Jerome states. All of a sudden his face twists so he looks like he's thinking. He starts to think about how to get Patricia to do something for him. He starts to look at the bored expression on her face and an idea comes to his head. He slowly leans in.

"Hey Patricia, will you kiss me?" Jerome asks her as he sees her slowly leaning in too.

Now let me tell you, Patricia has no idea why she says this, she just does, "Only if you kiss back." Patricia states smashing her lips to his. He immediatley responds.

"And yet you still use 'Only if" Jerome sighs after breaking apart.

* * *

Word: Odd (Suggestion By: anubisfreak)

I look in the mirror, my clothes are different, they are more... girly? Ever since I started to date Jerome, I've been becoming more and more like who he usually goes out with, the preppy, semi goody goody, the girls who wear pink and a pound of make-up. I don't know why, but I fell more... self concious around him, ever since he asked me out I have been starving myself, trying to get myself to be thin like Nina, or amber, or Joy, or Mara, or Katelyn from Maths, or... half the girls in the school...

"Hey Patricia you ready to go?" I hear a voice outside of the door.

"Yeah... hang on." I say as I snap out of my thoughts. I quickly grab the necklace Jerome got me for my birthday and put it on. I then walk to the door my hand hovering over the knob. Should I change? Maybe this is too goth, I indicate to my black T-shirt and bright pink skinny jeans, my shoes being pink converse. "No just go" I scold myself in my head. I put my hand on the door knob and twist it opening the door. Jerome is standing there, in a buttoned up white shirt, and black trousers. I smile and grab his hand. He pulls me down the hallway and down the stairs. He stops at the bottom frowning slightly at me. Oh no.

"What's wrong? Is it too goth? Am i too fat?" I question panacking.

"Nothing, it's just... nothing." Jerome reassures. I smile slightly and follow him outside. He pulls me into the car and we make our way to the restraunt we are going to.

* * *

When we arrive at the restraund the waitress leads us to a table. We smile gratefully at her and she orders our drinks.

"So..." Jerome drags off looking awkward.

"I don't know..." I drag off equally awkward.

"Uhm... how's life?" He questions me.

"Good... Good. You?" I ask.

"Amazing." He smiles.

"Hi, what can I get you to eat?" The waitress comes back with our drinks. Jerome looks down at the menu. I just give her mine knowing what I want.

"Uh... can I have the steak, with mashed potatoes, carrots, and... uhm... can I get an extra side of mashed potatoes?" Jerome asks. I laugh slightly.

"Uh sure... and you?" She questions me.

"A small salad." I reply... though I am craving some ribs. The waitress leaves.

* * *

"Trixie... that salad is really small..." Jerome drags off.

"I know... I had a big lunch." I lie. Jerome looks at me.

"I was eating lunch with you, you had half a sandwhich." He says. I look down. "Patricia what is going on?" He asks slowly. I sigh before it all comes flooding out, all my thoughts for the past month, all of my 'deep dark secrets'.

"Ok, I'll tell you," I sigh, "Ever since we started dating a month ago, I have been changing my wardrobe, to match the girls you usually date, I have been eating less to match the weight of the girls you usually date, and I have been becoming more... girly, like the girls you usually date." I say to him.

"Why?" Jerome asks bluntly.

"Because I'm not good enough for you." I say to him.

"You are, Patricia, I asked you out when you were your normal self, I like the girl who wears dark colors, hates almost everything, and eats a lot. And you aren't fat, you weigh like 100 pounds or something." He says.

"I weigh 130 Jerome." I roll my eyes.

"You just ruined what I was going to say, anyways. I love you, for you, forbeing ODD." Jerome smiles.

"Wow call me odd, that's a way to make me go back to my normal self." I roll my eyes again.

"Hey, I like odd." Jerome shrugs. He then hands me his extra potatoes. "EAT." He commands. I roll my eyes for the millionth time and take a bite.

Odd, that's what he liked about me.

* * *

Word: OutCast (Suggestion By: Readergirl98 This is not how the show was, it has it's own twist :) )

Jerome's P.O.V.

I look over at the rest of my housemates, all ignoring me, having the time of their lives... playing a board game. I roll my eyes as I look at the only person who talks to me in the house, Patricia. She's only talked to me a handful of times, all about why I pranked her, but at least she talked to me. My roommate Alfie has talked to me thousands of times, just... he only says little things.

I guess you could say I'm an outcast.

I watch as Patricia jumps up in the air, "Oh yeah, Patricia rocks!" She shouts. I look over at the portion of the gameboard I can see and I see that she had made it around the board another time, maiking it her third, they were playing monopoly, the long version, "I just bought another property. Half of them are mine!" She laughs maniacally. I hide my laugh as I roll my eyes acting like I didn't find it funny. "Oh Jackson!" Patricia smiles at me.

"Jerome." I correct.

"Whatever, you wanna play?" She asks.

"Not in the middle of a game no." I roll my eyes.

"Well next time we play... you can join us." She smiles at me.

"Oh you mean the once a month you do it? Yeah, and the fact that you guys hate me? Ha, ok. I'lll deffinatley join you." I roll my eyes.

"Be more social." Joy shrugs.

"Be taller." I shrug back. She get's an offended look on her face.

"I'm tall enough James." She says harshly.

"Jerome, and wow, a whole 5 foot 2, aren't you tall?" I ask sarcastically.

"How do you know my height, creeper." Joy mutters.

"I prank you guys, I know every little thing about you." I say. I get off my chair at the table and walk backwards out of the room. I walk into my room and lay on my bed, after shutting my door of course, I hear a knock on the door. "Come in," I say thinking it's Alfie.

"Hey, sorry for getting your name wrong JEROME." Patricia emphases my name.

"Whatever." I say bluntly.

"Listen... I uhm... I wanted to say... that uhm... I like you." She states.

"Wow intresting." I say before realizing what she said, "Wait what?" I ask.

"I like you... as a friend, you aren't all that bad for an outcast." Patricia smiles.

"Thanks." I smile at her. "Too bad I like you as more than a friend." I sigh.

* * *

**e;fkja;oefikja;owijfc**** my writing is getting horrible...**

**Ugh... **

**I suck at writing.**

**Shootbutts.**

**Review with letter... ABCDEFGHIJKLMNO... P! P.**


	16. Chapter 16 Letter P

**I feel bad :( first chapter without an idea from ReaderGirl98**

**Anyways, here you go :(**

* * *

Word: Pain 1 (Suggestion By: anubisfreak I have two different versions for this by the way)

Patrcia's P.O.V.

I look down at my wrist, the blood coating it, the pain I feel. It feels good, like all the hurtful words, hits, and more just go away. I lift the pocket knife from my wrist, the fresh cut, just a scratch. I would never do more than that. That causes more pain then I have to live with, for now.

I take the knife and cut right below the other one, re-opening a cut from a few weeks ago that just closed. I need feel the pain, the pain that I cause, not others.

I'm not going to cry for the girls who make fun of me, the boyfriend who hits me and rapes me, and just feel the pain I like to give myself.

My cuts.

A tear falls down my face, my cuts hurting like hell.

I hear a door open and I hide my arm and the knife lying down on my bed, arm under pillow, wrapped in a towel I keep under there.

"Trixie?" I hear a voice call out. Jerome.

"What?" I ask rudely.

"You okay? I know Eddie's been abusing you..." Jerome drags off.

"You do?" I ask.

"Yes, I do. The bruises, black eyes, etc. And that's not any of the girls from school, they know I protect you." Jerome says, he walks into the room and closes the door behind him. He sits down next to my stretched out body on my bed.

"Obvious?" I question laughing slightly tears streaming down my face at the contact of open flesh and rough towel.

"Don't cry." Jerome whispers his thumb wiping away the tears. I just cry harder. "It's hard to have a boyfriend who abuses you... but you shouldn't cry, just break up with him." Jerome says.

"I-I can't he'll just abuse me more." I cry harder my face straming down with tears.

"I'm going to protect you." Jerome smiles.

* * *

Jerome's P.O.V.

I look down at the broken girl. "I'm going to protect you." I smile at her. I pull her into a hug, she wraps both arms around me. I hug her harder. All of a sudden I fell something warm, and wet on the back of my neck. I pull away her arm and look at her wrist. Cuts. "Patricia?" I question. She hangs her head in shame and cry's harder.

"I just want the pain to go away." She sniffles.

"Causing more pain wont make the current pain go away." I whisper, I look at her. I kiss her lightly on the cheek before getting up.

"I know." She sighs. I look at her cuts again, good not deep at all.

"I'm going to get some band aids. I say calmly.

* * *

Word: Pain 2 (Suggestion by: anubisfreak I split this into two parts)

Jerome's P.O.V.

All I feel is pain. That's it. My heart breaks. My bones ache. My head hurts. And my eyes are torn away from her.

She's the reason for my pain. The reason I just can't handle it sometimes.

Her beautiful face, her amazing hair. I just can't stop thinking about her. But it hurts me too. My lips ache to meet hers, and yet they never will.

Her heart will never be mine. Her lips will never meet mine. And her hands will never intertwine with mine.

I hate the pain she causes me.

"Hey Jerome." She smiles at me. I smile back my heart beating faster than usual. And it's only around her. I take a deep breath, controlling my emotiions.

"Hey Trixie." I smile at her.

"Oh I have to go meet Eddie, bye." She calls walking away.

Pain.

The only thing I feel around her. Happiness, only a few times.

If she realized that I love her would she love me too?

Would she stop bringing me so much pain?

No she wouldn't.

She probably likes to cause me pain.

The ache in my heart, too much for me to bear.

"Wait Patricia?" I ask before she walks away.

She turns to me, "Yeah?" She questions.

"You know how much pain you cause me right?" I ask her. She smirks in reply.

"I know, I like to see you in pain." She reply's, "I'm kidding." She rolls her eyes as she looks at my facial expression. "I know how much pain I cause you. Only if you knew how much you cause me." She smirks as she walks out the door.

Oh that's a lot of pain there in the heart of mine.

* * *

Word: Public (Suggestion By: anubisfreak and a RandomReviewer)

Patricia's P.O.V.

I look over at my boyfriend, in secret, for the past month. Jerome. Clarke. Yeah him. I know, bad choice am I right? He smiles at me quickly before pretendin to oddle at Mara. I look at the clock and quickly shove the rest of my mouth. I get up, leaving my dishes on the table, and I take my bag and leave for school. Jerome and I have been meeting every day for the past week at school early for us to spend time together.

I wait in the drama room for Jerome to enter. He comes in and smirks.

"You don't have to leave early everytime." Jerome smirks.

"What can I say? Your a good kisser." I smirk back. He walks up to me and wraps his arm around my wiast. His lips meet mine. We break apart when we hear voices in the hall Jerome acting like he just got here, me acting like I'm annoyed. I secretly wink at Jerome.

"Hey guys." Alfie smiles at us.

"Hey Alf." I smile back.

"What up with you guys?" Alfie asks.

"Nothing." Jerome rolls his eyes.

"Wow something crawled up your bum and died." I reply.

"Yeah you." Jerome shoots back.

"Whatever you say Comrade Comeback." I smirk.

"Whatever Sergent Sarcastic." Jerome rolls his eyes.

"That wasn't sarcastic." I say.

"Whatever." Jerome says.

"Breaking up your flirting fest." Alfie interuptes, "We have an asembley in 5." He says walking out of the room. We both nod our heads wiaitng for him to leave, we then jump up and have our lips meet again. We break apart when we need to get to the assembley.

When we arrive we sit next to each other, not to close. The assembley starts and we look at each other, we could be kissing right now but... whatever.

"So as you all know, last week, we found photos of two children snogging in my office, they had also spray painted it." Mr. Sweet starts.

"Oh shit." I whisper. A slide show opens showing blurry security camera snapshots... Of Jerome and I anogging. They are in color and black and white.

"Anyone know who these two are?" Mr. Sweet asks. Jerome all of a sudden stands up.

"I do." He says. Oh shit. Oh no, dont' do that. Don't Jerome.

"Who may they be Mr. Clarke?" Mr. Sweet asks.

"Patricia knows too." Jerome says pulling me up. i roll my eyes and wait for the lecture to come.

"Yes? Mr. Clarke, and Ms. Williamson?" Mr. Sweet questions.

"Well..." Jerome drags off before crashing his lips with mine, my lips immediatley responding, he removes his lips and turns back to Mr. Sweet.

"We were the kids snogging in your office, then we graffited it." Jerome smirks.

"You two?" Nina asks bewildered.

"Yeah... and we are going to go and snog some more so... peace out losers." I smirk walking past everyone Jerome following.

The first kiss we shared in public.


	17. Chapter 17 Letter Q

**House of Anubis**

**Alphabet One-Shots**

**By: hoaluvpatrome567**

_I know I haven't been updating, I'm sorry, I wasn't sure what to do for Q, at first I thought Quest, then Quiet, now Quiz. So I made two, I hope it's long, next chapter WILL be updated tomorrow._

_Now for my favorite HoA couple :)_

* * *

Word: Quiz (Suggestion By: ... Myself)

Amber stood on the stage in the auditoriom holding a mike and having a laptop on a desk. Everyone sat down waiting for her to start speaking, they didn't know what this was about, and really they didn't want to know what it was about, most likely she would be reporting a new lost hair clip like last week. The students didn't enjoy having to search high and low for a pink sparkly hair clip, that was in her hair.

"As the 2nd in command of school representative, I am contorling ALL things fun," Amber smiles, "So naturally to start this, I made a quiz that you all should or need to take," She says before pulling down a screen from the ceiling, one of the projector ones, and starting up her laptop.

She clicks a few buttons and goes to the school website, when the homepage comes up she clicks on a link titled 'meant to be quiz', "So when you reach the homepage of the school website click on the link to the right, you then take the quiz, with questions like 'What's your favorite color' 'What do you like to do in your free time' and 'what is your favorite food'," Amber drones on and on.

Patricia stares at the screen, her elbow on her knee, hand caressing her cheek. She sighs and whispers to Joy leaning back, "I don't care, I already have a boyfriend," Joy just shakes her head.

"You may, but I don't, it will probably match me up with Fabian," Joy says dreamily. Patricia rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to the preppy blonde on the stage.

"So then, you click 'done' and it will take about 30 seconds for a picture, class schedule, information, and things you have in common with them, All you have to do then is go up to them and ask them out." Amber cheers. Everyone groans and gets up as the bell rings. Patricia ranting the whole way out.

* * *

That night everyone in Anubis house is forced to take the quiz by Amber, Patricia fighting back imediatley.

"Hey at least you'll be matched up with Eddie." Joy smiles, Patricia nods her head and contemplates it.

She sits down on the couch and picks up her laptop. She turns it on and goes to the school's website, finding the quiz, 'Just do it, you know your going to get Eddie; don't overthink this.' she thinks to herself as she looks at the questions.

(A/N Questions, and answers in bold, answer picked in Italics)

**1.) What is your favorite color?**

**A. Pink, Purple, Magenta**

**B. Brown, Orange, Yellow**

_C. Red, Black, Gray, Blue, Green_

**D. Tan, Navy Blue, Olive Green**

Patricia rolls her eyes at the last answer before continuing.

**2.) What do you do in your free time**

**A. Shop, Date, and Fangirl**

_B. Argue, Prank, Watch TV_

**C. Read, Learn, Do Math**

**D. Go to your job, Watch Movies, Eat**

Patricia choses the one closest to what she does, sure she doesn't prank that much, but...

**3. What is your favorite food?**

_A. Apples _(A/N first letter :) )

**B. Burgers**

**C. Cupcakes**

**D. Sushi**

Patricia smirks as she answers that one, she LOVES apples.

**4. Favorite school subject?**

**A. Math**

**B. Drama**

**C. French**

_D. History_

She loves history, especially WWII

**5. ****Favorite Movie?**

**A. The Amazing Spiderman**

_B. Paranormal Activity_

**C. Pretty In Pink**

**D. Rags**

Of course Patricia picks the scaries movie.

**6.) Favorite Band/Musician?**

**A. One Direction**

**B. Max Schneider**

**C. Ed Sheeran**

_D. Three Days Grace_

It took her a while to choose, debating between Ed Sheeran and Three Days Grace, but she finally chose Three Days Grace.

**7. Do you have a boyfriend/Girlfriend?**

**A. No.**

**B. Maybe**

_C. Yes_

**D. I don't know**

Patricia clicked the done button and waited for her answers to load, so she got up and went to the kitchen, getting Amber.

"Amber, I just finished the test, hurry up and get over here." She rolled her eyes, Amber followed her out to the living area where Patricia saw Jerome sitting on the couch with his laptop, looking at Patricia's.

"...Patricia why do you have my picture on your laptop? And why are you on mine?" He asks slowly.

"What do you mean? I just took that matching quiz Amber forced us to do..." Patricia drags off.

"I did the same..." Jerome shows her the two laptops.

_(Picture of Jerome)_

_Jerome Clarke_

_Age: 17_

_Schedule: _

_1. Maths_

_2. Science_

_3. Physical Education_

_Lunch_

_4. Drama_

_5. Language_

_6. Free Period_

_7. French_

_8. History_

_Things you have in common:_

_You both love History, Apples, what you do in your mean time, the colors red, blue, green, black and gray, you are both in a relationship, and you both like Three Days Grace._

_And you both live in Anubis House._

"Descriptive." Patricia mutters as she looks at Jerome's laptop.

_(Picture of Patricia)_

_Patricia Williamson_

_Age: 17_

_Schedule: _

_1. Maths_

_2. Science_

_3. Physical Education_

_Lunch_

_4. Drama_

_5. Language_

_6. Free Period_

_7. French_

_8. History_

_Things you have in common:_

_You both love History, Apples, what you do in your mean time, the colors red, blue, green, black and gray, you are both in a relationship, and you both like Three Days Grace._

_And live in House Anubis._

"Wow they were soooo much different." Patricia says sarcastically.

"I have a girlfriend." Jerome mutters darkly.

"Yeah no shit. I have a boyfriend." Patricia grumbles.

"Well then why would it match us up?"

"I don't know, it's stupid?"

"Or you guys have a lot in common... it's not like I get all the quiz results and set them up myself, making sure who I want gets together... what?" Amber asks running a hand through her hair. Patricia and Jerome's eyes go wide.

"You mean-

"You put us-

"Together-

"On purpose?!" They saw in unison.

"Well..." Amber starts before dashing out of the room and hiding in the hallway.

"I can't believe that little troll!" Jerome shouts. Amber huffs and looks through the crack in the door.

"I have a boyfriend!" Patricia exclaims slamming down her laptop.

"Anger Managment, ever heard of it?" Jerome glares at her.

"Yeah I have. You need it." Patricia points to the way Jerome is red in the face, his hands balled in to fists.

" I DON'T NEED ANGER MANAGMENT!" Jerome yells, Patricia backs off her eyes wide, Jerome has never yelled at her. I mean sure, she's yelled at him, but that was their friendship, their relationship, their enemieship. Jerome looks over at Patricia to see her as far asway as she can get on the tiny couch, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Freak." Patricia mutters, muttering words.

"I didn't mean it." Jerome sighs, "It's just... I have liked you... for some time and I just wanted to forget about it because you were with Eddie, and so I started to date Mara, but I never could forget the way you make me feel." Jerome sighs scooting closer to Patricia. Patricia looks at Jerome before smiling.

"I like you too slimeball," Patricia smiles.

* * *

Word: Quest (Suggestion By: Myself...)

I exited the train station, soaking in the warm sun of Liverpool England. I had come from London, up to Liverpool to go to a boarding school.

I don't really enjoy my life at home so... why not go to a boarding school?

I walk on the sidewalk trying to wave down a cab. One finally stops and I open up the trunk shoving my couple o bags in there. I then open the door and slide in, not noticing the person I practically sat on.

"Yeah it's called personal space, you should learn what that means." The person says. I shoot to the other side of cab and buckle there.

"Sorry, uhm..." I drag off sounding awkward. The girl has red hair, like Redish Brown, she's wearing a dark red V-neck with a leather jacket ontop, skinny jeans, and black combat boots. I like this girls style.

"Just shut up." She rolls her hazel eyes and grabs her phone out of her pocket, texting someone.

"So uhm are you going to Liverpool academy too?" I ask.

"Yep." She answers.

"Oh what house are you in?"

"Anubis."

"I don't know what house I'm in..." I drag off.

"I could tell." She notes.

"No need to be snippy." I say. Man I'm usually great with girls, what happened?

"Are you just going to stare at me or...?" She asks looking up from her phone.

"Stare, because baby, you got a great body." I wink, wow that was horrible. Step up your game Jerome!

"Work on your pickup lines please." She states. The car comes to a stop and she gets out. I sigh and make my way inside the building to a door marked 'Sweet'.

"Ah you must be Jerome." He says as I enter. I nod my head and sit down.

"Here's your paperwork, house, and all that." He smiles. I nod my head and exit the room. I need to find that girl. And I need to win her over.

I look at my papers and look at my house, Ra, shit not Anubis. I roll my eyes and search for the house.

* * *

I don't even unpack, I just set my bags down in my room. I make my ways a few houses over to Anubis house.

"Yes?" A guy asks, he has brown hair and dark skin.

"Is there a girl here... with red hair?"

"Oh Patricia?"

"I don't know her name." I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, she lives here, but she's not here right now, she went to visit the school. I nod my head and turn around walking to the school, what would she be doing at the school at.. 6 o'clock?

I walk into the school my feet making loud sounds against the tile. I walk around looking for the mysterious girl, apperantley named Patricia. I spot a girl with brownish blonde hair and run up to her.

"Do you know if a Patricia was here?" I question.

"Yeah she just went to the Drama room. Which is that way." She points down the hall, I nod my head in appreciation and race down the hall. Inside the drama room is a boy with brown hair.

"Have you seen Patricia?" I ask, he nods and points out the hallway.

"She just went to the bathroom." He shrugs. Jerome nods and runs down the hallway again.

This was a quest he needed to complete.

He ran into the girls bathroom and waited, sitting on the counter. He heard a toilet flush and a stall door open, he looked up to see Patricia and a girl with blonde hair.

"Hi." Jerome smirks.

"Move." Patricia rolls her eyes.

"Tricia, cute boy." Blondie says harshly.

"I don't care, I met him in a cap an hour ago." She rolls her eyes.

"Well he's cute so shut up." Blondie says again.

"Shut up blondie. I want to talk to Trixie." Jerome rolls his eyes.

"Jerk." Blondie huffs, "And my name is Amber!" She shouts walking out of the bathroom.

"Trixie?" Patricia questions.

"Consider it your new nickname."

"Hm... I like it." Patricia comments.

"I went on a quest looking for you." Jerome says impressivly.

"Did you fight a dragon? Go over the river and through the woods to the girls bathroom? Did you fall down a well in an animated movie looking for your own true love in a unitard singing the whole time with a talking chipmunk?" She asks washing her hands, her body dangerously close to Jerome's.

"No, I went to Anubis house, the school, the drama room, and then here." Jerome frowns.

"Work on your quests please." Patricia says.

"I'll add it to the list." Jerome mutters, "If you don't mind, I'm gonna ask jolly old sweet to change my house to Anubis."

"But the new kid Eddie just moved in." Patricia said.

"He'll live." Jerome shrugs.

* * *

**The last one was WAY rushed, it was supposed to be longer but... then I smelt brownies... and...**

_What did you think? Was it good? Bad?_

_Did you miss the story?_

Review.


	18. Chapter 18 Letter R

**House of Anubis**

**Alphabet One-Shots**

**By: hoaluvpatrome567**

_Note: Before Second Season_

* * *

Word: Red (Suggestion By: Readergirl98) Light (Redlight)

Patricia sits down next to Jerome, which is her assigned seat sadly, and sets down her books. Jerome stares at her for a second before concentrating on the board.

"Okay class, today I will just be lecturing, take notes or not, I don't care if you fail the test." Mr. Sweet says, must be another day not having the elixer. Patricia rolls her eyes and takes out her notebook. She bends down to get a pencil from my backpack on the floor when I feel something on my knee. It sends slight shivers up my leg. I look down to see nothing there. I shrug and grab the pencil taking notes on what Mr. Sweet was writing on the board.

Again I felt something on my knee. I look down to see Jerome's hand there. What the hell? I look at Jerome to see him concentrating on Mr. Sweet but looking at me every few seconds, "What do you want?" I whisper harshly moving the hand.

"Let's play a game." Jerome smirks.

"Like what?" I roll my eyes.

"GreenLight." He reply's.

"And that is..." I drag of in a questioning manner.

"I put my hand on your knee then go up slowly till you say GreenLight." Jerome explains. I nod my head reluctantly my leg stilll tingling. He replaces his hand on my knee keeping his attetion on the board. Ever so slowly he moves it up just a centimeter. I ignore it and start to write my notes.

Jerome smirks and moves his hand up an inch. I again ignore it. A few seconds later Jerome moves his hand up again a small amount. He's a few inches below half my thigh. I shiver and he moves it up again, his hands big and cold, making me get goosebumps on my bare legs. I had to not wear my tights today. Smart.

"Just say greenlight when you want me to stop." He whispers again. I nod my head slightly and try to ignore the feeling. He moves his hand up again, this time a great distance so that it's halfway up my thigh. I try to concentrate on my work but my mind is clouding. He moves his hand up again, this time going to my inner thigh.

"GreenLight." I murmer. He keeps moving. "GreenLight." I whisper again.

"You stop at a redlight, not green." He smirks.

"RedLight" I roll my eyes. I continue to write down notes but then an idea pops into my head. "Jerome." I whisper.

Jerome looks up, "Hmm?" He questions.

"Ready for round two?" I ask.

"What?" He says confusion covering his face. I simply lay my hand on his knee going up slightly ever few seconds. I take my fingernail and draw circles on Jerome's knee. I move up a little bit so that I'm 2 inches above his knee. I hear him make a small noise and smirk. The idiot probably thinks I like him.

I move my hand up again this time going slowly. Jerome makes another noise, "Trixie, we could just go to a closet and continue this." Jerome whispers in my ear. I just move my hand up again, now I'm in mid thigh.

I slowly move my hand up before going back down to his knee. I move my hand up again and reach a little higher than I was at first. Jerome groans and Mr. Sweet looks at him.

"Jerome? Are you okay?" Mr. Sweet asks.

"Just a stomachache, I can live." Jerome says as Mr. Sweet turns back around. Jerome glares at me as I move my hand up again, "Patricia, stop teasing me." Jerome threatens. I smirk and ball my hand into a fist. I then move up a little more, raise my fist and bring it down on his... Man hood. Jerome screams out in pain and I look at him like he's a freak acting like I did nothing.

"Mr. Clarke what is the problem now?" Mr. Sweet shouts.

"Pa- I need to go to the nurses office." Jerome yells running out of the room.

Aww he covered for me.

* * *

Word: Romantic Comedy (Suggestion By: Mari13ssa)

_Note: They are dating in this one and live in their own house at the age of 22._

Patricia's P.O.V.

I look through the movies trying to find a good romantic comedy film. I look back at Jerome to see him laying on the couch with his eyes closed. I turn back to the films looking through all the stacks of the films I picked, Love is a thin line from Hate, Crazy Stupid Love, Raise Your Voice, and so many more.

I sigh and put my hair behind my ear, trying to find the best one. Finally I decide on 'A Cinderella Story'.

"Jerome wake up." I throw a pillow from the loveseat nearby. He slowly opens his eyes.

"Find a movie?" He asks grogilly.

"Yeah." I nod my head before showing him the cover.

"Ugh. Not ANOTHER Romantic Comedy." He groans.

"Yes another romantic comedy." I roll my eyes.

"Ugh..." He groans. I laugh and put the film in the DVD thingy and click play. I sit down next to Jerome draping a blanket over us, cuddling into him. My head lays on his chest as his arm goes around my waist. I watch the start of the film before Jerome starts whining. "This film is stupid."

"It is not!" I argue hitting him in the stomach he grunts but argues back.

"It is too!" He shouts.

"Nuh uh." I reply.

"Yes." He says curtly.

"No."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nah."

"Yah."

"Noooo." I exclaim before I realize I missed one of my favorite lines, "Idiot, this movie is amazing." I cross my arms over my chest.

"Romantic Comedy's are stupid." He says.

"They do not, romantic comedies are like the comedys of all comedys." I say to him.

"More like the kissy kissy of all non funny things." He argues.

"Your an idiot." I roll my eyes.

"So are romantic comedies." He huffs.

"They are not." I frown.

"Are too." He says to me.

"Are not." I argue.

"Yes they are." He sing songs.

"Just watch the movie." I roll my eyes.

"No thanks, we are going to watch The Amazing Spiderman." Jerome says showing the DVD _(A/N I know that it's not on DVD yet but let's say it is) _

"The one with Andrew Garfield?" I question. He nods his head, "Oh he's hot." I murmer, "Romantic comedys ARE stupid." I agree.


	19. Author's Note

**Woo, it's been, what...2 weeks? (HtR fandom.) Several months? (HoA fandom.) Now, I know you're probably like: "Ooh, new chapter, yay!" Or whatever, but I need to tell you something.**

**I've lost the spark for writing these stories. I've had major writer's block, it feels like a chore to update. I know, weird right? But... CST's (California State Testing) is coming up (about 3-4 weeks) and I have a test in History, Math, Language Arts, and Science this year, unlike the usual Math and Language Arts only. I really have to start studying and actually doing my homework.**

**So, for now... all stories but the occasional One-Shot... are on hold... Only for about a week, then I'll update... then hold until mid-March.**

**I'm truly sorry.**

**- Kendall**


End file.
